Missing Mary
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: Alice Brandon's life has never been easy but she wouldn't change it for the world. But when the "Have You Seen Me" Ad appears in her mailbox with an uncanny resemblance to herself, just how far will she go to find out the truth? How much will she lose
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N: To those of you reading my other fics don't worry, I am not taking away from those in progress. I've actually been sitting on this story for 2 years (ish) and only now have the nerve to upload it. I wrote this for WeasleyWeakness after a conversation we had in which she wondered what it would be like to find yourself on a "Have You Seen Me" Ad. I mean no disrespect to anyone who has had to use those ad's to find missing loved ones and my thoughts are with you. This may be a trigger for some so I wanted to give everyone a fair heads up! Also, Beta free right now and I've gone over this at _least_ five times so please excuse any errors you might find. **

**WW, Here's something to read. Sorry it took me so long to publish it for you. Forgive me?**

 **One**

Alice Brandon came to in the dark, her heart beating rapidly against her sternum as she willed her breathing to slow and her eyes to focus as they fought against the eerie blackness. It was the same dream she'd had for as long as she could remember. The dream she might have ventured to call a nightmare if she even knew what the hell it was about. It was always the same, like there was something there, _just_ out of reach and before she could get to whatever it is she is moving towards, she was awake. And the mystery continued.

She'd had it so many times over the years that one would think she would get used to it, that her palms wouldn't be sweaty and her heart wouldn't be racing as she re entered reality, but yet again she found herself wide awake as she willed her body to relax and her mind to calm.

Finally, she rolled over, giving up on sleep as she turned off her alarms and headed for the bathroom. If there was one thing she had learned over the years it was that once the dream had interrupted her sleep, getting it back was nearly an impossible task.

She took her time in the shower, only to have to rush through her morning routine once she had finished; realizing too late that she could only find one shoe as she hobbled around her bedroom before finally spotting it in the bottom of her closet. By the time she was halfway decent she was officially running late and she rushed through the kitchen, pushing a pop tart in the toaster and pouring a glass of milk before she made her way back to the hallway and opened her son's door.

"Wake up sleepy head," she called as she turned on the light and headed to the closet as Owen fussed behind her in his bed, pulling his blanket up over his messy copper colored head and muttered something unintelligible. "Come on, up you get."

Owen groaned but didn't fight as his mother pulled the covers back and set him up, helping him to take his nearly too small pajamas off and slip on his school clothes.

"Momma," he said as she handed him his shoes and socks, knowing full well she would have to put them on him anyway if they wanted to catch the bus.

"Yes bub?" Alice asked as she watched him halfheartedly pull on one of his socks.

"I'm sleepy," he yawned and she smiled to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen to get his breakfast for him.

"Me too," Alice muttered when she was sure she was out of his earshot, "Me too."

* * *

Alice was sure there was a conspiracy against her by the time she made it to work, the bus was behind schedule, Owen's school was late to open its front doors, and just as she made it halfway to the diner, the swollen clouds opened up and the rain let loose. By the time she had made it the three blocks and slipped in the back door she resembled more of a drowned rat than a waitress.

"You're late." Mike said as she passed his office and she fought the urge to roll her eyes as she clocked in.

She ignored his jibes as she got to work and somehow, even though the day started off at rock bottom, it just seemed to get worse.

By lunch time three of the five morning wait staff had called out 'sick' while the other waitress refused to talk to Mike and Alice was pretty sure their not so secret affair had turned sour. She was so distracted with trying to avoid the feuding lovers that she hardly noticed when the knife sliced through the skin on her finger while she was cutting lemons. To add insult to injury, the last table of her shift was raucous and rowdy and by the time they left she knew she was going to be late picking up Owen and the thirty eight cents they left on the table somehow didn't even seem worth the time to pick up and slip into her apron.

Alice ran through the still down pouring rain at five o'clock, not caring that her feet were soaked and her socks were squelching with every step as she tried to make it in time, all while knowing she had already failed. Owen was waiting for her in the office, again, and the secretary didn't even bother to look up when she entered to pick him up, throwing a quick apology to the older woman who sat leafing through a magazine looking bored.

Owen, for what it was worth, didn't seem to mind. His nose was buried in a book and Alice had to call out twice to get his attention. He smiled and hugged his mom as he got up and she shouldered his backpack for him, pulling out the umbrella he kept in the side pocket as they made their way back outside.

He was happy, smiling and laughing about something funny his teacher had said in class and it was then as she watched him , gesticulating wildly while she tried to keep him under the umbrella, that Alice realized no matter what she had to go through that it was all worth it. For him, it was worth it.

It hadn't always been like that.

Six years ago she was seventeen and thought she knew everything. She had graduated early and to her, college had been the way out; a ticket away from her overbearing and overprotective mother, Irina. A chance to finally spread her wings and be who she thought she should be instead of whom her mother wanted her to be.

She met Tyler at a frat party. He was the stereotypical college boy right down to the red solo cup he held in his hand and his flashy watch. His devil may care attitude and his lazy smile drew her in like a moth to a bug lamp and five months later she was sitting in the college health center with tears streaming down her face.

she still wasn't sure what she had expected from Tyler. Perhaps the romanticized lifetime movies had clouded her view but his harsh words had cut deep as he made it clear he didn't want a baby; he didn't want _her_. Three days later he had made his point clear when he showed up with a new girl under his arm and told his friends all about the other guys Alice had been seeing behind his back, she was marked, labeled; she was scared and alone.

She did what she thought any girl would do in her situation; she called her mom.

If she hadn't been wrong about Tyler, she had definitely been wrong about her mother. Irina had told her what she _should_ do and made it clear where she stood if she didn't. Alice didn't think it was even possible but her mother's words had hurt worse than Tyler's had.

Which was how she found herself sitting in the clinic, fingers clenched around the plastic chair edge and her teeth biting into her lip as she held back tears and tried not to think about what she was about to do.

It was then; as Alice waited for them to call her name that she realized she was doing exactly what her mother had wanted her to do, again. Before she could talk herself out of it, she had stood up and walked out of the clinic on shaky knees; her head held high.

Six months later Owen had come rushing into the world, two months early and a head full of black hair. Alice had fallen in love the minute she saw him. But it was more than that. As she sat there watching him out breathe the machine, as she watched his little body fight, she knew that there wasn't a thing she _wouldn't_ do for him. Not a thing.

Five years later and she was doing her best and doing it alone. While the medical bills from Owen's unexpected birth were slowly dwindling down, his other medical needs had added to the ever growing pile. She bought second hand, everything, and was thrifty with everything else. It wasn't easy but she was doing it. For him.

"Momma?" Alice jumped at the sound of Owen's voice and looked down to see him as he stared up at her. His green eyes were wide, framed by thick, black lashes and the little dimples in his cheeks were pulled in as he looked at his mother worriedly.

"Sorry," she smiled, "Just thinking."

Owen smiled and nodded, "can I get the mail?"

Alice swallowed, trying hard to think about which bills might be in the box today before she nodded and pulled the key out of her pocket and slipped it into his excitedly outstretched hand.

She watched with amusement as he slid it in the keyhole, jiggling it expertly before it finally clicked opened and he pulled out the stack of envelopes and closed the door again, jimmying the key out as he bounced back over to her, a proud smile on his face.

Alice took both the key and the mail from him and started to head up the stairs before his little voice stopped her, "wait, mom. You dropped something."

She turned, waiting for him as he went after the yellow card that fluttered gently down the stairs and she laughed as he tried to catch it, his fingertips just barely brushing against it.

Finally it landed silently on the peeling linoleum floor and he picked it up, studying it as Alice waited halfway up the staircase, before he turned to her with a smile, "it's you momma."

"Huh?" she asked dumbly, watching as he hopped up the steps and held out the paper in her direction. She took it from him as he reached her step and they started up the steps once again.

She smirked as she looked down at the card just as they reached their landing, her feet faltering as she caught sight of the pictures on the card in her hand and her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at herself.

* * *

Owen was eating dinner while Alice nibbled on a piece of bread, staring at the pictures in front of her, the stack of bills that needed to be gone through pushed off to the side.

Owen was right; the picture on the card was uncanny. The words at the top were bolded and italicized, the classic _**Have You Seen Me?**_ That always accompanied pictures like that.

The first picture was somewhat generic; a cute little girl in a denim sundress with yellow and white daisies embroidered on the bib, her black hair half hidden underneath a matching hat. It could have been anyone really.

The second picture however was eerie. The 'age progressed' photo showed a woman with features so similar to Alice's the only discernible differences were in the color of their eyes and the length of hair.

"Momma?" She whirled around to find Owen standing in the doorway, his empty plate balanced against him as he carried it and his half empty glass into the kitchen.

"Drink your milk," she ordered, reaching out to take the plate from him as he begrudgingly finished his beverage.

"Can I watch the Dinosaur movie?" he asked once he had polished off the drink and used his sleeve to swipe at the mustache left behind.

Alice glanced at the clock before finally, she nodded. "For just a little while."

He laughed as he hurried off excitedly before she started in on cleaning up the kitchen in break neck speeds. Once the last dish was put away she sat down, the _Have You Seen Me_ ad forgotten as she pulled the stack of bills towards her while she gnawed anxiously on her bottom lip.

Her checkbook sat nearly empty on the table and she sighed as she realized that she had waited too long to order more, not that she could afford it anyway. Groaning, she thumbed through the bills, trying to decide which bills had to be paid and which ones could afford a little more time.

Before she could get too far there was a knock on the front door. Sighing, she stood up, stretching her aching muscles as she walked and slid the lock before she slowly opened the door.

"Hey Garrett," she said as she glanced over her shoulder, making sure Owen was still lost in his dinosaur movie as she greeted the building manager.

Garrett grimaced as he handed her the letter and she felt her heart drop at the words on the top.

"I'm really sorry Alice. Kate and I tried to hold him off…"

She shook her head, fighting back tears, "No, it's fine."

"We got him to give you the full thirty days though," Garrett said kindly and she laughed sardonically despite herself.

The eviction notice wasn't really a surprise and it definitely wasn't her first but it meant things were desperate and she wasn't going to like what she had to do.

"I'll get it paid Garrett. Thanks again, "she said as she stepped back into her apartment, holding the letter close and out of sight.

He looked like he wanted to say more but she didn't give him a chance as she slid back inside and shut the door firmly behind her.

She leaned against the door, crumpling the letter in her hand before she shoved it deep in her pocket and plastered a smile on her face as she tried not to think about what she was about to do.

"Owen, bedtime."

* * *

She clenched the phone in her hand as she listened to it ring on the other end. A part of her hoped she wouldn't pick up, while the other part implored that she would.

She was just about to give up, to hang up and call again later, when her mother's voice filled her ear.

"Hey mom, "Alice responded.

"Alice," She sighed and in those two syllables she heard every wrong thing she had ever done, every mistake she had ever made, every time she had ever disappointed the woman. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nice to talk to you too." Alice quipped, only somewhat sincere and she heard her mother sigh once more on the other end.

"I told you this would happen." She said, her voice full of emotions that Alice was sure she didn't even want to try and pinpoint.

"Mom…"

Silence followed and Alice wasn't sure what it meant. Irina was a woman of many words and silence usually meant one of two things.

"How much?" Her mother finally asked and Alice let out a sigh of relief that her mother had either heard the desperation in her daughter's voice or just didn't feel like lecturing right then.

"Enough to cover my rent at least?" Alice asked quietly as her fingers brushed the paper laying on the counter, the other past due bills right behind it.

"How much do you need Alice?" her mother asked firmly.

"Eight hundred?" Alice guessed, rounding up the bills she absolutely _had_ to pay in her head as her mother sighed on the other end.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at six. I'll swing by before I go to work." Irina said quickly and Alice heard another voice on the other line before her mom added a quick goodbye and the phone cut off.

Alice sighed but relaxed, ending the phone call and stacking up the bills she would have to pay before she turned off all the lights and headed to bed. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own anything. Sadly.**

 **A/N: WeasleyWeakness. You're welcome.**

 **Thank you to everyone for the reviews. I honestly expected one.. maybe two. I was going to reply but I hope this makes up for it instead!**

 **Two**

Owen and Alice walked into the park at ten till six the next day.

It was one of those rare, sunny days in Washington that seemed to make everyone gravitate towards the outdoors and the kids on the playground were in abundance.

"Why don't you go play?" she asked Owen as she situated herself on a park bench near the front of the park.

Owen hesitated before he finally slipped off, finding the swings and setting himself down firmly as the other kids ran and played together.

She watched him as he watched the other kids and her heart broke for him. She knew he had a hard time making friends, he always had, but she just wanted him to feel like he belonged. She strived every day to make him feel loved and wanted and yet it seemed that that feeling didn't get him much in the way of social and peer interaction.

"You were never like that you know." Alice jumped as her mom appeared beside her, slipping down to the bench and passing Alice one of the Styrofoam cups in her hand. "You were a social butterfly. I swear you never met a stranger growing up. Got that from your father though."

Alice paused as she looked at her mother, the sun glinted off of her white blonde hair and her pale features made her look almost like an angel in the dying light of the afternoon. She had always been tight lipped about Alice's father, offering only the barest glimpses into the man who had fathered her and Alice had always just accepted it for what it was.

Now though, the urge to press, to _know_ was almost too much. "Do I take after him a lot?" she finally asked, trying to gauge her reaction as her mother's ice blue eyes stared out at the kids running around the playground, their laughter trilling in their ears.

"You're eyes remind me of him. I can't explain it but the moment I saw you, all I could see were his eyes," Irina finally said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"What was he like?" Alice asked, her heart beating in her chest as she devoured every bit of info she was given, as she tried like hell to push for more without pushing too far.

"He was a doctor," her mother laughed wryly before she took a sip from her coffee. "Met him at work and I was in love instantly. Too bad it wasn't mutual."

Alice's next question was weary and breathless as she stared at her mother. "What was his name?"

"Carlisle."

"What was his last name?" Alice pushed.

She turned then, her eyes hard as she sat up straighter. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Mom…" Alice started and she watched as that little bit of her mother shut back in, the plug returning to keep the information from draining like a sieve and she felt her shoulders sag in defeat because although the information was good, it wasn't enough. "Just… did he know about me?"

Her mom was silent as she stared her down, her shoulders stiff and her jaw set, before she finally nodded. "He knew I was pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with it."

"Grandma!" Owen's voice pulled them away from their conversation as Alice tried to keep the hurt from her face as her son bounded over, smiling happily at his grandmother.

Irina nodded at Owen as he reached out to hug her and she let him, awkwardly, put one arm around her while she patted his back.

It was always like this between the two and was usually painful to watch. Owen didn't know any better but her mother's interactions with her son always threw Alice off. Gone was the mother who had bandaged skinned knees with quick efficiency. The woman had little to no maternal instinct as it were but she had never been a _bad_ mother. A grandmother on the other hand was something she hadn't wanted for herself and although Alice wished she would open up more to him, something always set her mother's teeth on edge around the boy and so Alice didn't push it. She figured her mom would come around eventually and until then, all she could do was encourage them.

"Well, I have to get going." Irina said as Owen released her and she stood up, dragging her purse with her as she pulled out the envelope from inside and passed it to her daughter. "Laurent is waiting."

"Laurent?" Alice asked as she stood up, slipping the envelope inside her own purse. "What happened to James?"

Her mother shrugged, scrunching up her nose before she finished off her coffee, tossing the empty cup in a nearby receptacle. "Always on my toes Alice."

And just like that she floated away. Owen's hand slipped into his mother's and she looked down to see him smile up at her. "Can we go home now?"

She nodded as she watched her mother disappear out of sight, and as she felt the envelope sitting heavy in the bottom of her bag, she tugged on Owen's hand and together they headed home.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by as they usually did. Between work and Owen, the money Alice's mother had lent her was gone before she knew it.

She picked up extra shifts at work; leaving Owen with their neighbor, Mrs. Cope, who he loved because she let him eat cookies and watch his dinosaur movie until Alice got home. The holiday season was looming and with it came the dreaded panic of just how she was going to be able to give Owen the experience he deserved while still being able to spend time with him. Things had started to even out though, and she was sure that they would be okay, for once. Until she got the call she had been dreading.

She rushed to the school with a quick shout out to Mike that her kid was sick and hoofed it as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Owen?" she asked as she flew into the office and the secretary pointed her towards the nurse's office.

His face was pale and sweaty and he didn't hesitate as Alice held her arms out for him to climb into. She carried him out the door without another word as they caught the bus and ended up at the nearest emergency room with Owen clinging to her neck.

"Can I help you?" The bored lady at the front desk drawled as Alice slid in front of her.

"My son is ill." she said, reaching up to smooth Owen's unruly hair back from his face.

She nodded and pursed her lips before handing Alice a clipboard and nodding towards the gaggle of plastic chairs at the end of the hall. "Have a seat in the lobby and fill this out. Bring it up here when you're done and someone will be with you."

"He's having trouble breathing." Alice argued but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as the woman sat back down at her computer, effectively dismissing them.

"s'okay momma." Owen whispered into her neck, his back shaking, and she nodded, making her way to the waiting room.

She situated him in the chair, his head resting in her lap as she filled out the form and quickly returned it, letting the front desk check them in, grumbling about how they weren't at a hotel before returning to Owen, pulling him into her arms and rubbing his back soothingly.

The minutes passed and people came and went from the waiting room and still, they waited. Owen fell asleep in his mother's arms, his breathing labored and Alice finally stood up, pulling his body against her tightly as she marched to the front desk.

"Excuse me." She said, interrupting the lady on the phone. "I need to see your supervisor. Now."

The woman glanced up before quickly ending her call, setting the phone down sharply on the receiver and straightening her shoulders at the look on Alice's face and the tone of her voice.

"Is there a _problem_?" she hissed and Alice had to fight the urge to smack the woman as she stood there, holding her obviously sick son.

"No. Not at all. Unless you count a _child_ with a medical emergency…"

"Everyone here has an emergency honey." The lady snapped and Alice could feel the rage bubbling in her gut, threatening to boil over. "Now if you would like to return back to the lobby by yourself and wait or I can call security and have them escort you…"

"Oh." Alice snapped, shifting Owen against her shoulder. "Please do."

"Excuse me?" the two women both jumped at the sound of the voice and they turned in unison, ready to pounce, only to come face to face with the tall, blonde man. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" Alice responded before the other woman even had a chance to open her mouth, "My son has been waiting an _hour_ to be seen. He's shaking and having trouble breathing and I just want to see a damn doctor."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a doctor then." He said, reaching out to place a guiding hand on Alice's elbow. "I'll talk to you about this later Victoria."

The lady behind the counter sighed dramatically and again Alice resisted the urge to cause her bodily harm as the doctor led them past the security doors and into the nearest room just as Owen began to stir.

"I am so sorry about that." He said as Alice sat Owen down gently on the hospital bed. "Hey little man."

Owen frowned as he leaned against the pillow and Alice reached over, grabbing his hand to let him know she was still there. His shyness was something they'd been working on but with the slew of doctors he'd seen in his short life she really didn't blame him.

"I picked him up from school around twelve fifteen. He was having trouble catching his breath and was sweaty. He has a history of asthma and asthma related lung infections. He was born at twenty eight weeks and was in the NICU for three months. He takes a breathing treatment at least once a month and is allergic to penicillin." Alice recited as if by memory and the doctor smiled up at me from his perch beside the bed.

"You get all that?" the doctor asked Owen.

Owen squeezed his mother's hand and she turned to see a small smile on his face as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you think you can write that in your chart here?" The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobble head pen, handing it to Owen as he let out a raspy laugh. "I'm Dr. Hale. But you… I think _you_ can call me Jasper."

"Like the ghost?" Owen asked pitifully and Jasper laughed.

"No. I wish! That would be so cool. No, my name starts with the letter 'J' and isn't nearly as cool. It's after a rock."

Owen giggled again and Jasper pulled out his stethoscope. Alice expected Owen to shrink away but he surprised her once more as he did the opposite, sitting up so that Jasper could listen to his lungs and look in all of his orifices while making silly comments about things he 'saw'.

"Well… Mr. Owen." Jasper laughed after the two argued about whether or not Owen had a spaceship in his ear. "I think I'm going to order an x-ray, I'll go get my x-ray glasses and..."

"No…" Owen laughed, letting his head fall back against the pillow. "You use a machine."

"Oh right. Of course, I knew that. Let's keep the glasses between you me then." Jasper winked dramatically and stood up, pulling Owen's chart with him as he motioned towards the hallway.

Alice nodded as she stepped out behind him into the bustling corridor.

"I think he may have bronchitis which can be caused in part by his asthma. But I'd still like to do some blood work and we'll go ahead and start a breathing treatment to see if we can't clear his breathing up a little bit. I can't tell you how sorry I am for your wait and I assure you I will have the board on this immediately."

Alice nodded her head as he stared down at her. She was used to people staring down at her, both literally and figuratively. What she wasn't used to, however, was how his stare didn't make her want to shrink in on herself as he looked down at her. How his blue eyes didn't see through her but instead looked into her eyes. She wondered, briefly, if this was how those women on hospital dramas felt, before she shook her head, bringing herself out of it. Jasper ran a hand through his blonde hair, mussing it perfectly.

"Thank you," she finally managed to squeak out and he nodded, ducking his head back into Owen's room.

"Hey little man. The nurses will be in soon okay?"

She slipped in behind him and made her way to Owen's bedside as tears started to run down his flushed little cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead.

"Do you have to go?" Owen asked weakly and she realized that he wasn't talking to her, but to Jasper who was still standing in the doorway.

Jasper looked around conspiratorially and Alice half expected him to freak out and make a run for it but instead he glided back into the room and sat on the other side of Owen's bed.

"I do buddy. You see, there are lots of other patients in this hospital and I have to check on all of them. I also have a teacher I have to check in with because if I don't she won't give me any good grades." He winked at him then and leaned in. "But I tell ya what, if you promise not to tell anyone, I will let you keep my special doctor light with you. If you get scared, you push it and light it up and I'll come check on you okay?"

Owen nodded eagerly and jasper reached into his coat and pulled out the penlight, slipping it easily into Owen's hands.

Owen relaxed with the pen and Jasper nodded at Alice once with a wink before he slipped out of the room and she decided that yes, that was definitely how women on hospital dramas felt.

 **A/N: So, Irina. Any theories?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: I don't really have any schedule for this honestly. I mean, it's all done. Hope you don't mind I gave this to you a little early because... well, I'm bored. Enjoy!**

 **Also, WW, answer your texts or I'll hold the next hostage. ;)**

 **Three**

The night passed in a rush and Alice was barely awake when the doctor strode in just as the sun was peeking through the drawn shade.

Owen was asleep after a fitful night and several breathing treatments and Alice quietly stood up so as not to disturb him with the conversation she was sure they needed to have.

"Thought you could use this. I heard he had a rough night." Jasper whispered as he handed her a white Styrofoam cup. "It's no Starbucks but it's caffeine."

"No. It's great. Thanks." she smiled as he slipped several sugar and creamer packets into her hand.

She looked up at him as he set his coffee down on the window sill and she followed suit. His eyes were dark and his voice was thick with sleep and his hair was mussed as though he fell asleep with his head against a wall. He honestly, looked awful, though Alice was absolutely positive she hadn't fared much better, and despite it all he still looked completely handsome. With his stubble and his wrinkled lab coat.

She turned her head and swallowed thickly, emptying all of the packets into her cup, not even caring what it would taste like, before swirling it around to mix it up and taking a long drink.

She hummed as the warm liquid cascaded down her throat, hitting her empty stomach, and looked up just in time to see the tail end of Jasper's smirk before he picked up Owen's chart and skimmed through it once again.

"He's going to be okay you know." He said as Alice's eyes focused on the little body in the bed. "He's a fighter, I can tell. He'll come through this just fine."

There's something else in his voice, something just below the surface, like he's holding back, but she decided not to press, lest she didn't like the answer and instead just nodded her head.

"He's been through so much…shit. I just… "she trailed off, meeting Jasper's eyes. "He doesn't deserve it. Any of it."

Jasper nodded but didn't comment any further as they sipped their coffee quietly.

"You look dead on your feet." Jasper finally said and Alice laughed quietly to herself.

"You do too."

It was his turn to laugh then, his musical voice filling her ears although the tone was quiet and reserved, probably for fear of disturbing Owen. "I signed up for it though."

She looked at him then, rolling her eyes a bit before she nodded her head at Owen, "I did too."

They both chuckled quietly before Alice's phone started to ring from somewhere in her long forgotten purse and she raced to answer it before it's incessant noise woke up the soundly sleeping boy.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly as she pushed the 'accept' button, not even bothering to look at the screen.

"Alice?" Mike's gruff voice filled the air between her phone and her ear and she cringed at his slurring words. "I need you to open today."

She sighed and glanced at the clock, even if she could get Owen released right then, she would never be able to make it in time.

"I'm sorry Mike, I can't." she said, turning away from the other people in the room.

"What do you… you mean you…can't." Mike hiccupped and she realized that he'd probably been trying to drink away one of two women and it most likely wasn't his wife.

"I mean that Owen is sick and I can't." she said, gritting her teeth as she fought to keep her voice cool and even.

"That's not an….option."

"I'm sorry Mike…" she started but she heard the sound of breaking glass on the other end of the line.

"Don't even worry about it." He grunted. "Don't worry about coming in at all."

"Mike…" she breathed, her voice lowering. Begging.

"You're fired Alice."

The line went dead before she could even come up with a response and she was left standing with her phone pressed against her ear, her eyes burning against the tears that were threatening to fall.

She was unaware of how long she stood there before Jasper's hand was on her shoulder, pulling her towards the door and she realized only then that she was sobbing, her shoulders shaking roughly and if she had stayed any longer, Owen would have woken to his mother's tears.

Jasper didn't say a word as he guided Alice out of the door and directly across the hallway, pulling the door of the second room shut behind him as she continued to sob.

Somehow she ended up on the edge of the empty bed, Jasper beside her, his arm around her shoulders as she cried.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped, sitting up straighter, pulling away.

Jasper smiled and reached over to grab a tissue off of the bedside table, handing it to her wordlessly.

"I shouldn't have… "

"We're all allowed to break down Alice." Jasper broke in gently, his voice and eyes soft. "If you had met me during med school."

She laughed at his joke and blotted at her eyes, "I need to get back to Owen."

Jasper nodded but didn't move as his mouth opened, "Is everything okay?"

She should have told him 'yes' or that it was none of his business, but as she looked at him, his eyes sincere and lacking of the pity she usually saw from people, she somehow lost her mind and shook her head. "No."

"Was it… was it Owen's father?" He asked quietly and she couldn't help the snort that escaped her mouth.

"No, Owen's father is… he doesn't even know Owen exists. It's better that way." She sighed before she straightened her shoulders. "No, that was my boss, or my ex-boss I guess."

She fought hard to control the flow of tears that started to stream once more before she felt Jasper's arm around her shoulder, pulling her close again. She should have pulled away, headed back to Owen's room to be there when he woke up, but instead she allowed Jasper to hold her until the tears stopped.

They walked quietly to Owen's room, neither of them discussing her breakdown, and found Owen beginning to stir. Alice plastered a smile on her face as she tucked herself into the bed beside him just as he fully entered consciousness.

"Momma?" he said and she smiled down at him as she pushed the hair back from his face.

"Yes baby?"

"Can we go home now?"

Alice laughed at her son's enthusiasm before nodding to the doctor in the room. "That's up to Dr. Jasper."

"Oh." Owen said and Alice wondered if yesterday was just a fluke and he had reverted back to his typical shyness. When he looked up at Jasper however, she laughed, he was clearly pulling out all the stops as he pushed out his bottom lip and looked at him through his lashes. "Can we go home Dr. Jasper?"

"Hmm…" Jasper said, fighting a smile as he crossed the room. "I think we might be able to sneak you out, but first I need to give you another checkup. Is that okay?"

Owen nodded and Alice smirked as she slipped off the bed and let Jasper take over, performing much the same exams as he had the day before as he checked him over and the two discussed Owen's love of the dinosaurs decorating the hospital gown.

"And the new dinosaur movie is in the movie theater and momma said we could go see it and I could have my own popcorn and candy _and_ a soda." He whispered the last part loudly as though it was a secret and Alice's heart twisted inside her chest.

She had promised him weeks ago that they would go to the movie, something he had been looking forward to since then, and now she wasn't sure even she could be that thrifty. She was going to have to break her son's heart again and the unfairness of everything made her want to scream.

"That is _not_ fair little man. Not fair at all." Jasper said, pulling Alice back to reality and she could see the sad look on Jasper's face. "I have wanted to see that movie since I saw the commercials."

"But you can!" Owen argued, "it's in the movie theaters."

"I can't though!" Jasper sighed dramatically, dropping his head before giving Alice a covert wink. "I don't have anyone to go with."

Owen 's brain worked quicker than his mother's as he looked at her excitedly. "You can go with me and my momma!"

Jasper looked up again then, his face full of hope as he looked to Alice and then back to Owen. "Do you really think I could?"

Owen nodded enthusiastically and looked at Alice, "right momma?"

She opened her mouth, ready to make an excuse until they were out of the hospital and she could stomp on her kid's emotions in the privacy of their own home, when Jasper cut in.

"Now, wait Owen," he said, "I just can't intrude on your momma's time like that."

"But…but she doesn't mind." Owen assured him. "She doesn't even like dinosaurs!"

Alice chuckled to herself and shrugged as Jasper gasped in shock and placed his hand over his heart. "How…" He shook his head. "Nevermind. Owen, I _will_ go with you to the movie. As a fellow dinosaur enthusiast, we must stick together. But only if your momma and you will let me pay for it."

Alice gaped in shock as Owen nodded excitedly, not even bothering to ask her that time as he reached up to throw his arms around Jasper's neck.

Jasper laughed and hugged him back, sending her a wink over his head as she tried to assemble at least one coherent thought. He set Owen down and gave him a fist bump, promising to go look up show times immediately before he gestured for Alice to follow him out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry.." Alice said just as Jasper started to talk and they both stopped as he smirked down at her.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, beaming as he signed the discharge paper.

"I should have told him we couldn't go. I just didn't have the heart and…"

"Alice." Jasper said, interrupting me. "You are free to say 'no' but I would love nothing more than to take Owen _and_ you to the dinosaur movie."

Alice swallowed as he stared down at her and she realized that when he looked at her like that she was pretty sure she would have a hard time saying no to anything he wanted to do. She realized she was screwed as her mouth opened of its own accord and she accepted his invitation for her and her son.

Alice and Owen returned home to even more bills and she spent every moment that she could spare on scouring the newspaper for jobs.

She had gone to college hoping to become a psychologist and she had always thought that someday she would have a job that meant something, even if it wasn't in her chosen field. The waitressing job hadn't been her first choice but it had been a paycheck, if nothing else.

Now though, it seemed there were even slimmer pickings.

Alice sighed as she tossed that week's classifieds into the trash, uncovering the discharge papers Jasper had given her in the process. His name was scrawled at the top of the page, above what she could only assume was his phone number. He had told her to call him when Owen felt up to a movie and although Owen probably would have gone to the movie the day he left the hospital, she had been putting it off as the days went by.

It wasn't that Alice was above a handout or letting someone help her, it was more the fact that Jasper could tell her that he needed her to run around the town butt naked and one look in his eyes and she would be unclothed before she even realized she had stripped.

She sighed as she picked up her phone, listening to Owen start his dinosaur movie yet again from the living room before she finally dialed the ten digits at the top of the paper.

The ringing was always the hardest part, and she held her breath as she warred with herself on whether or not she wanted to hang up or not. She didn't have time however, as the phone stopped ringing and a distinctly female voice filled her ears.

She froze, her breath catching in her throat as the woman on the other end said 'hello' two more times.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get a hold of Dr. Hale…" she said quickly as her voice returned and she kicked herself for not thinking to see if he even had a ring on.

"Just a moment," The woman said, her once warm greeting now gone entirely and the chill in her voice gave Alice goosebumps.

"Hello?" Jasper's voice filled her ear only moments later and she felt her shoulders relax of their own volition. "Alice?"

"Yes," she croaked , as her voice betrayed her, and she could hear him moving on the other end of the line, the sound of a door shutting and him sighing.

"That was my sister," he explained quickly and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding,"I hope she wasn't too hard on you."

Alice nodded before she quickly realized he couldn't see her and she leaned her head on her hand, her elbow resting on the counter. "She wasn't."

She could tell in his voice that he knew at least somewhat, what she had assumed but thankfully, he didn't broach the subject , instead asking if Owen was alright.

"He's fine." she offered. "Look um… I hate to ask but were you…were you serious about the movie?"

"I was." Jasper said, his voice serious. "Look, I know I'm not the smoothest and I've never really done anything like this before but… I would like to see you again."

It took her a minute too long as his words processed inside her head and she finally realized that it was her that he was talking about.

"Oh," she said dumbly, shock coloring her tone and her face a deep shade of red and she can almost hear his smirk on the other end of the line. "Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable and I understand if you'd rather not see me like that but my offer still stands… Owen deserves it."

She could feel the blush continuing to creep up her face, the heat nearly dizzying as she grasped the edge of her countertop and squeezed her fingers against the phone in her hand. It's not like she'd never been with anyone before. Not only did she have a five year old son but she'd dated men since his father as well. It was just that, she'd never really had anyone chase her before.

"Owen would love that Jasper," she finally said, noting that her voice came out stronger, more sure, before she quickly added, " and...I would like that too."

As they made plans for the following Monday, Alice hoped he understood the double meaning in her words, and as he said good-bye, his voice soft, she didn't doubt that he did.

They hung up after that and she willed the swarm of bats that had taken up residence in her belly to settle down as she picked up the discharge paper and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet that Owen made, Jasper's number peeking out from behind and she smiled to herself as she turned back to the table to throw away the rest of the useless paper as the yellow card caught her eye yet again.

The picture on this one was much the same, though the card offered a little more detail and Alice had to sit down as she stared at the words written on the _Have You Seen Me_ advert in her hand.

This time the girl in the photo was wearing a strawberry dress, her hair in tiny pigtails on her head, and her smile infectious. The _now_ picture was the same as before and again Alice was struck at how much the girl in the picture looked like her.

She drank in the details and noticed that the disappearance occurred almost twenty years ago and only a few miles from where she now lived. The tip number was printed in bold, red font and for a moment Alice wondered what it must be like for these people. She shuddered as she thought about Owen, safe in the living room, being taken away from her and the thought alone nearly ripped her apart.

Finally, she stood up and placed the card back on the table and made her way out to cuddle her baby on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This is a long chapter but there just wasn't any good place to break it up. Also, posting because apparently it's Edward's birthday (thanks for that knowledge WW. I ate cake.)** **Lots going on in this Chapter so let's get to it...**

 **Four**

Time seemed to drag by with the promise of Monday, and seeing Jasper, on the horizon. Alice kept the date to herself, not wanting to get Owen's hopes up only to have them dashed again. She also managed to snag a couple of interviews and by the time Monday rolled around, she was once again employed at a local bar and grill.

Owen was relentless as they made their way by bus to the theater, knowing something was up as Alice tried her hardest to keep from spilling the beans.

She didn't have to wait long however as he saw the marquee for the theater a few blocks away and she smiled as she watched his face light up brilliantly with excitement. They got there early and sat on the retaining wall outside the front door, Owen tucked into his mother's side as he waited impatiently. Ten minutes passed and the lines dwindled and Alice's heart slowly began to break as the little boy beside her started to question if they got to go in or not.

Alice sighed, trying to decide if she should call it a night, to tell Owen that she must have misunderstood the date and head home with a sad little boy.

"Dr. Jasper!" Owen yelled suddenly, as he bounced up from their spot and Alice looked up to see Jasper running towards them.

"I am so sorry. I was out of town for the weekend. My little brother just had a baby and my sister, Rose, she insisted we take photos."

"No problem." Owen said, smiling up at Alice, "Right momma?"

"Right." Alice smiled tightly and she could see Jasper frown out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's go!" Owen said, pulling the adults toward the box office and Alice watched as Jasper pulled out his credit card without a second glance and bought three tickets.

"Let's go get some snacks little man." Jasper said before Alice could argue and she followed behind as the two of them made their way to the counter and ordered just about everything they had on the menu.

Owen was all smiles as he turned to her, his arms laden with enough treats to end world hunger and Alice internally groaned at the stomach ache she was sure would follow.

Jasper and Alice walked behind Owen as he handed his own ticket to the attendant and they made their way into the already darkened theater. Once they were seated and Alice was sandwiched between Owen and Jasper, the latter reached out, pushing a box into her hand and Alice laughed at the sour patch kids.

"Owen says you love them." Jasper smiled and she nodded, setting them down in the chair between her legs.

"Look…" Jasper turned, about to say something as the lights dimmed the rest of the way and the movie began to show and for the next two hours they were lost to the sound of Owen's laughter and gasps as he watched his favorite movie come to life.

Once the movie was over, Owen was beaming and Alice wasn't sure the smile would ever leave his face as they packed up the tremendous amount of sweets he hadn't even touched and headed towards the exit.

"I'm hungry momma." Owen said when they reached the front doors, the light of the falling sun casting rainbows through the windows.

Aliced laughed as she reached out to take his hand. "We'll make a sandwich when we get home." She said and his smile fell but he nodded.

"Actually," Jasper started, "I'm awfully hungry too. You think you guys could accompany me to dinner?"

Alice started to protest but Owen nodded eagerly and looked up at his mom with pleading eyes before she finally gave in and nodded her head, caving as the boys dragged her through the movie theater parking lot towards the McDonalds across the street.

* * *

Owen was in his element as he flew up the steps, darting through the tunnel before he barreled down the slide.

It wasn't often he was allowed such a treat but the smile on his face was so earnest and _happy_ that Alice was mentally trying to figure out what she could do without to give him this at least once a month.

"Alice." Jasper started, having been quiet throughout dinner as he ate his chicken sandwich quietly while Owen regaled them with his favorite parts of the movie.

Alice sighed before she turned to him, pushing her tray a little out of the way as she finally met his gaze. And it was this moment she had been dreading. Because she couldn't let her heart get ahead of her brain. She'd done that before and it didn't end well. Jasper somehow had the ability to make her forget everything with just a single look and she couldn't afford to forget anything.

"I just want to say thank you. For letting me take Owen out; letting me treat him, and you. I'm sorry I was late; I really was with my family and my sister…. She's older than me, by seven minutes and she never, ever lets me forget it. I understand if that's not something you can…"

Alice shook her head, holding up her hands. "You think I'm upset because you were late?"

Jasper looked confused but nodded anyway.

"No," Alice sighed. "I'm not upset at all actually. I'm… hesitant. I don't… I have a kid Jasper. A five year old kid whose father isn't around. Usually I tell guys that and they run for the hills not take us to a movie and buy us dinner."

"I don't…"

"Let alone _thanking_ me for letting them do something like that. Owen is all that I have, he's my everything, and everything I do is because of him. I can't stand to see him hurt and today when you were late I was scared that you had realized how stupid it was to take a single mom out on a date with her Kindergartener, and Owen was so close to being crushed. But then you showed up and it just solidified that if this doesn't work, if you realize how hard it is, he's going to be crushed and I don't know that I can do that to him. No matter how much I like you."

She stopped then and took a deep breath, finally looking at him as he digested her words. She expected him to agree, to shrug it off and say good-bye; to cut his losses. But what she didn't expect was for him to smile.

No, not smile; to laugh and shake his head as he stood up and moved to sit beside her, "you like me?"

Alice groaned and hung her head. "That wasn't my point…"

"Alice," he said softly and she shook her head. "Please look at me."

Slowly her eyes moved up until they met his. He was looking at her with such intensity that she feared her heart was going to stop right then and there and she was thankful that at least she had a doctor who presumably had at least some knowledge on treating cardiac arrest.

"I don't ask women out. I don't… have girlfriends. I just don't have time," he said quietly.

Alice's heart broke a little and she nodded her head, as she turned to move away from him as his hand reached out quickly, stilling her movements.

"Shit. Alice. That's not what I meant," He growled. "I've never been good at this. When I was growing up my sister used to have to talk for me. By the time I got to High School it was just easier to not really talk at all. Then I went to college and I found myself. I'm not innocent by any means but I've never really found anyone I want to really be with. And, I don't know, I saw you in the hospital, yelling at Victoria and I just wanted to get to know you. I'm not asking to be anything you don't want me to be but I _would_ like to get to know you better. And Owen. If you'll let me."

His words were sincere and his eyes showed it and again Alice found her mouth moving of its own accord as she agreed, willingly, just as Owen yelled for them to watch him from the top of the playground equipment.

They watched, laughing as he flung himself down the slide and appeared at the bottom, his hair standing up on end as his green eyes twinkled with mirth and his dimples looked permanently etched into his cheeks.

"Thank you." She said finally as Owen headed up the slide once more. "For doing this for him. You didn't have to."

"I know." Jasper said with a grin.

"Why then?" Alice pressed and watched as he shrugged.

"He reminds me of someone," he explained, "he feels like home."

Alice smiled to herself as they continued to sit in comfortable silence, watching as Owen single handedly wore himself down until he was too tired to climb the stairs anymore and ended up curled against his mother's side in the booth.

Jasper drove them home, insisting he wouldn't be a gentlemen if he let them ride the bus home after dark, even though Alice told him they had done it often enough that the bus drivers knew both of them by first name.

He helped carry Owen upstairs, depositing his sleeping body, fully clothed, into his bed and waited for Alice in the hallway while she removed his shoes and tucked him under his covers, giving him the stuffed bear both he and his mom had used as a security blanket, before backing out of the room.

"Thank you." Alice said as she shut the door quietly behind her and they tiptoed out of the hall and back towards the front door.

Jasper smiled shyly and nodded and Alice couldn't help but notice the pink tint that crept into his cheeks.

"I don't think he's had that much fun in his entire life." Alice laughed as she opened the door and Jasper stepped through and she followed behind him. "I can't thank you enough for that."

"I would…." Jasper started and then shook his head before he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I mean, would _you_ like to go out again sometime? With me?

She bit her lip to keep her mouth in check as he looked at her hopefully, his blue eyes bright and alert despite the late hour and she wondered briefly where all of this would lead. She was worried about Owen and about her own guarded heart, but as Jasper waited patiently for her answer, she knew there wasn't really a choice.

"I would love to."

He smiled and bounced a little on the balls of his feet at her answer and before she could lose her nerve she reached up, stilling him with her hands upon his shoulders as she stretched as far as her toes allowed and placed a kiss on his jawline.

"Good night." she whispered against his skin and she felt him shiver before he nodded and pulled away, smiling as he wished her goodnight as he left, looking back until she had finally disappeared behind her door.

It was only as she leaned against her closed door that she realized her own smile reached from ear to ear and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

The days soon turned to weeks and soon Thanksgiving was upon them.

Work kept her busy and she was thankful for the people in her building who helped out with Owen as she tried to find her footing once again. She and Jasper texted daily and though they hadn't spent much time together in person, the conversations they did have flowed quickly and easily.

He told her of his family; how his younger brother and his wife had a new baby girl and of his twin, Rosalie, and her husband and how they had been anxiously trying to start a family of their own. He talked proudly of being an uncle and she could tell just by listening to the excitement in his voice how much his family meant to him.

It was at lunch one weekday, when he had met Alice for an impromptu lunch date as they sat on the curb behind Clearwater's bar and grill, that she finally told him of her mother and growing up without a dad. She spoke of the way she raised herself and how though she knew her mother loved her, she lacked the skill to actually be a mother. He could see, before Alice even told him, how it impacted her choice to raise Owen, despite the hardships she faced.

Alice said goodbye that day, knowing she wouldn't see him for at least a week as he took a vacation to visit his family a couple of hours away for Thanksgiving. Even though she was happy that he could spend the time with his family, she couldn't help the sadness that had seemed to seep into her gut at the thought of his absence. It was then, as she kissed him lightly on the lips, that she knew she had fallen for Jasper Hale and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Kate and Garett Jones, the apartment managers, invited Alice and Owen to join them at their apartment for Thanksgiving and Alice graciously accepted the offer. The Jones had three kids of their own, all around Owen's age and though Alice had hoped he would open up and play with them, he spent his Thanksgiving at her side or playing cards with Mrs. Cope. They returned home ten pounds heavier and with Tupperware containers of leftovers, and Alice scurried Owen into the bath as she put everything away and got ready for bed.

The morning came too soon and though Alice had promised Owen they could go pick out a tree, all she really wanted to do was curl up with a book and a cup of coffee.

Before she could do either, however, a knock on the door pulled her from the comfort and warmth of her bed and she hurried down the hallway before the visitor could wake Owen up and speed up her impending hypothermia

She was shocked as she opened the door to find Jasper standing there, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands and a smile the size of Texas on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock and his smile faltered before she realized the way her words had come across. "No! I mean you were supposed to have thanksgiving with your family!"

He laughed then and she reached out, pulling him into the apartment. "I did!"

"And you happened to make it back to the city at seven in the morning?" she asked as she took the flowers from him and wandered into the kitchen, knowing he would follow.

"You obviously haven't met the women in my family yet. A sale is a sale is a sale. They're in town today. " He said and he must have understood the confused look on her face as he clarified, "Black Friday."

"Oh." she muttered, looking at the flowers in her hand as she filled the vase up with water. "I'm happy you're here."

She looked up then to see him smiling at her and he leaned over, brushing her ear with his lips. "Me too."

"Jasper!" They were pulled away from each other as Owen appeared in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from of his eyes. "Are you going to help us get our Christmas tree?"

"If your momma will let me!" Jasper laughed and she nodded in response as Owen jumped excitedly. "Go get dressed. Make sure you wear layers. No need to make another trip to the doctor."

Alice laughed to herself as Owen took off and Jasper leaned down and grasped her hips, pulling her against him. Before she could think about it she was reaching up and pulling his lips down to meet her own and he accepted eagerly. Her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him even closer against her as his tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance which she allowed without hesitance. Suddenly she was backed up against the counter, Jasper's hips pushing against hers and she let her head lull back, biting back the moan that threatened to escape as his lips found her neck and his teeth nibbled at the delicate skin there.

Abruptly, Alice's phone brought them back to the present and they jumped apart as the ringtone filtered through the air like ice water being dumped over them. She blushed furiously and pulled away, moving to dig through her purse as she ignored the longing heat that stirred deep in her belly and the ache she felt from the loss of his arms.

Once again, Alice answered the phone without looking at the phone and she cringed at the breathless and very obvious, 'hello' that leaves her mouth as Jasper's chuckle met her ears.

Alice swatted at him playfully as he disappeared around the corner just as her mother returned her greeting. "Why do you sound like you've just ran a marathon?" she added and Alice cringed.

"I don't." Alice lied pathetically and she knew immediately where this was going before it even started.

"Alice," her mother said sternly and Alice sighed.

"I have company mother." She finally admitted.

"Alice Brandon." Her mother's voice rose an octave and she fought the urge to just hang up now, knowing it would only make it ten times worse later. "Have you learned _nothing_ from your past? Is one fatherless child not enough for you? Are you trying to go for a second so you can make it even harder on yourself?"

Heat flamed into Alice's cheeks and she bit down on her tongue , counting to ten before she responded. "I'm not doing this with you right now mother. I made a choice to keep Owen and it is a choice that I am proud of each and every day. I love my son and I love my life with him and I wouldn't trade a second of it for anything. I am also a grown woman and can choose whether I want to have a relationship with a man, or a woman or a damn unicorn at any time and it is not something I need your input on."

"You needed my input six years ago though didn't you?" Irina snapped and Alice can feel herself shaking.

"I'm not doing this." she snapped, louder than she had intended. "What's done is done and you don't get to ridicule and judge me about an unintended pregnancy when you did the same thing and had me. You don't get to be a hypocrite _Irina_."

She can hear her mother seething on the other end but can't make herself care. Finally, she broke the silence, her voice ice cold and venomous. "There are some things you will never understand Alice. I did what was best for _you_ because you deserved better."

"Really?" Alice snapped. "Then why don't you tell me about him huh? You say he knows that I existed then prove it. Prove that he didn't want me; prove that you _did_ for fuck's sake. Just prove that you aren't a shit mother for no reason."

"He didn't! He didn't want my baby and that's all that matters." Irina was screaming now and she was almost sure that Jasper could probably hear her words from the living room.

"Who is he mom? You've given me a job and a name, give me more, let me find out for myself so we can settle this damn thing." Alice protested and she could hear someone muttering to her mother on the other end as her heavy breathing slowed down.

"No." Irina finally said. "He doesn't deserve you. They didn't deserve you."

Alice heard the click before she could ask what the hell her mother meant and she fought the urge to throw her phone across the room in anger at the woman. She grabbed the edge of the counter, as she tried to still her shaking hands, before she reached out to grab a glass of water. Anything to calm her nerves and douse the fire inside of her. Her fingers are behind her brain however and the glass slips from her sweaty, shaky palms and rebounds in the sink with a deafening clang.

And then Jasper was there, pulling her against him and he rested his chin against her head and let her cry until the tears stopped and the shaking subsided.

The three of them left after that, bundled so much that they could hardly move their arms, and picked a tree at the lot in town. They didn't say anything about the phone conversation. They headed home and spent hours stringing popcorn and filling the branches with ornaments as Owen and Jasper sang Christmas songs and made up their own lyrics until they all collapsed in fits of giggles underneath the lights of the Christmas tree.

But as Alice laid with her head on Jasper's shoulder, her arm slung over his chest, listening to his steady breathing in and out as Owen snored on the other side of the man with stray popcorn stuck in his hair, she just couldn't get those words out of her head.

 _They didn't deserve you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **A/N: Today is WeasleyWeakness' birthday. You guys, this girl has been with me from the beginning and is one of my very best friends. So this chapter is for her! Happy Birthday NWBS wifey!**

 **There is some talk of blood types in here, please forgive any ignorance in this as I relied heavily on my friend Google and also, dammit Jim I'm _not_ a doctor. **

**Five**

Her performance at work was suffering. Ever since her phone conversation with her mother the week before she was constantly forgetting things and writing down orders wrong. Work wasn't the only thing suffering however, she was short with Owen and she hated that she could see the hurt in his eyes when she said something without thinking. She also felt so frazzled and out of sorts and every time she thought about it, those words come back to haunt her.

It wasn't until two weeks later that she finally realized why.

Jasper asked to pick up Owen and she agreed, knowing they were plotting to go Christmas shopping without her, and she made her way home alone. She picked up the mail before she headed upstairs, intending to jump in the shower and relax the rest of the night away.

She sat her bag down on the couch and tossed the newspaper down on the couch when the yellow paper fluttered out and to the ground and she barely paused before she walked over and picked it up.

There was another new childhood picture and this time, when she looked at it, she really couldn't breathe.

It was the same girl as before, all inky black hair and twinkling eyes but it looked so much like Owen that it almost hurt to look at it.

She couldn't explain to herself why, or how, she suddenly saw her son in that picture but it was like a freight train hitting her at full speed and she spent the rest of her night pacing as she waited for the boys to return. When they did, with a pizza, she surprised Owen by letting him eat in her room and watch his dinosaur movie on the small television set she kept in there.

"Hey," Jasper said once Owen was settled, grabbing her upper arms as he gently pulled her against him, "what's up? Is everything okay?"

She shook her head against him and pulled back as she twisted just enough to pull the card out of the couch where she had hid it earlier, if only to keep herself from looking at it.

"Please, tell me I'm crazy." she whispered hoarsely, handing him the card.

He reached out, grasping the edge of the card and pulled it to him, looking at the pictures before his face paled.

"Do you see it too?"

He looked up at her then but he said nothing and she bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched him. His brow was furrowed and he was concentrating, too hard, before he stood up, taking the card with him. "I have to go."

"Jasper." Alice said as he moved towards the door. "Jasper, please."

He stopped then, pulling her in to a crushing hug and kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll be back. I just… I have to do something."

She nodded mutely as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips and then he was gone, the door slamming behind him and once again, she was alone.

* * *

The knock on the door was quiet yet insistent and Alice jerked awake to find that every light in the house was on and she could hear the TV playing theme music from her room as she sat up, stretching the muscles in her back as she made her way to the door.

She gaped as she saw Jasper standing there, his eyes weary and hesitant, and behind him was one person Alice knew from pictures but hadn't expected to see so soon, if ever.

Rosalie.

She let them in and excused herself to turn off the television in her room, taking the half eaten pizza crust out of Owen's hand and carrying the plate out of the room after tucking him in, shutting the door behind her as she returned to the living room to find the twins deep in a quiet conversation. She quietly moved to sit in the armchair but Jasper reached out and pulled her to him, tucking her into his side.

The yellow card was clutched in Rosalie's hand and her eyes were studying Alice's face as though reading something printed there.

"What's going on?" she finally asked quietly, looking only at Jasper who only shook his head and looked back to his sister.

The silence was tense, heavy and awkward, three things silence never was with just Jasper and her and she found herself fidgeting within it.

"When were you born?" Rose finally asked, her voice calm but lethal.

"Umm…" Alice swallowed, looking at Jasper and then back to Rose. "October 12th."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and Jasper cut in. "It's her isn't it?"

Alice felt her mouth gape as she looked back and forth between the two.

"I don't know…" Rosalie finally admitted as she tossed the card down on the coffee table between them. "It seems too… convenient"

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Alice asked, as her voice wavered and Jasper grabbed her hand in his own, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles lightly.

Rosalie sighed and leaned forward, her manicured nail pointing to the Have You Seen Me advert on the table. "This… is my sister-in-law."

"You're joking." Alice said bluntly, looking between the two in front of her. Hoping they would tell her they were just messing with her head. Initiating her. Something.

"I wish I was." Rosalie sighed, leaning back a little on the couch.

Alice couldn't help but think Rosalie looked so out of place in her apartment, sitting amongst the pillows on her shabby chic couch.

"So…what do we do?" Jasper asked from beside her and she settled herself more into his side as she tried to hear over the thundering of her heart. "Should we tell Em?"

"No." Rose said quickly. "They've gone through this before. Getting their hopes up. I couldn't… _they_ couldn't go through that again."

"This doesn't make any sense." Alice muttered, more to herself than them. "I don't understand."

Jasper's lips touched her forehead and her eyes trained on the offensive ad once again.

"I'm visiting my in-laws tomorrow morning. Having brunch with my mother-in-law actually… " Rose sighed. "I know she keeps things in her office. I'll sneak out what I can… Can I…would it be okay if I came over tomorrow afternoon?"

Alice looked up then, meeting her guarded eyes, and she nodded as she accepted that whether she wanted to or not, she needed answers.

She just hoped she could get them.

* * *

She was pacing her apartment, stress eating a package of cookies, as she waited for Rosalie to show up.

Jasper had taken a sick day, despite her protests, and was currently washing the dishes that had sat abandoned in the sink.

"Hey." He said, his voice bringing her back to the present as he wiped his hand on a dish towel. "She'll be here soon. Whatever happens, I'm here."

Alice nodded her thanks and picked up her cracked cell phone from the counter, pressing the button to view the time once more. She had dropped Owen off at Mrs. Cope's this morning despite his protests. It was a rare day that she stayed home from work on a Saturday and she knew he was dying to spend it with her but the less he knew right now, the better.

The short, quick knock on the door stilled the cookie in her hand and she dropped it back in the package, her wide eyes finding Jasper's before she headed to the door.

She could hear the voices on the other side before she had even opened it and she looked to see Jasper shaking his head in resignation as she twisted the lock and pulled open the heavy door to see Rosalie standing there, clutching folders and papers to her chest as she argued with a rather large man behind her.

"So much for not telling him huh?" Jasper smirked from behind Alice and the two turned then as though only just noticing the open door presence.

"Jasper." The big man said, looking at the man behind Alice before he finally turned his eyes to her. His jaw slackened considerably and she was struck not only by the dimples in his cheeks but also the eerie green hue of his eyes. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Emmett." Rosalie said, turning to the man and raising her eyebrows.

"You said it was a journalist." He snapped, his eyes never leaving Alice's.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to sound any alarms." Rosalie sighed before she threw Alice a quick apology and she slid over to let both Rosalie and Emmett pass by.

"No shit." Emmett said and Alice shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "You're tiny."

"Uh…thanks?" Alice looked to Jasper expectantly only to see him smirking at the exchange.

Emmett turned then, his eyes finding Rosalie's and she nodded her head minutely before he swore and reached up to swipe at his eyes with both hands.

Alice bit her lip as she watched him and it was only as he pulled his hands away that she realized he had started crying.

"I don't…" she started and Rose was there suddenly, handing her a thick manila folder.

"I tried to swipe more but the baboon here kind of foiled my plans." She laughed but reached over to grab Emmett's hand and Alice saw her squeeze it. "Mind if we sit?"

"No." she said, gesturing to the living room as she followed suit, sitting herself in the armchair while Jasper balanced on the arm, his arm resting behind her, grounding me.

"I was five…" Emmett started as Alice looked through the papers. There were so many, newspaper clippings, police reports, anonymous tips, and most of all pictures; picture upon picture that made her stomach roll with the peculiar semblances of both herself and Owen. "You were two. I hated you so much. I thought… I don't even know. I used to make you eat dirt, I remember that."

"Emmett." Rosalie said, a warning coloring her tone.

"It's her Rose." Emmett said quietly, his eyes never leaving Alice's though fresh tears had pricked at the corner of his lids. "I know it."

Alice continued to thumb through the papers, her mind reeling before she got to the end and Rosalie cleared her throat, handing her a baby book. She took it eagerly, not ready to be finished yet as she read through this stranger's history. A stranger she was only just realizing might be her.

It wasn't until she got to the middle of the baby book, hardly daring to breathe, that something caught her eye.

"O negative." she said quietly and shook her head as tears threatened her own lashes.

"What?" Rosalie asked and Emmett leaned forward in his seat slightly when Alice finally looked up.

"It says blood type is O negative…" she swallowed. "I'm O negative. I didn't even know my blood type until… five years ago. I always thought it was so odd that my mother never told me and then I needed a blood transfusion when Owen was born and she said she couldn't because she was AB…"

Emmett cleared his throat. "I'm O negative too…"

They stared at each other in the seconds that followed and she could feel her questions multiplying exponentially. With him here, this close to me, all she could see were traits that her son possessed. Traits that she possessed. Traits she had never seen in her mother.

"We have to tell them." Emmett finally said, turning to look at both Rosalie and Jasper. "I can't not tell them."

"Emmett…" Rosalie sighed and her hand reached out to rub his back.

"They deserve to know. Even if it's not…"

Alice stood up then, too quickly, and the baby book fell to the floor at her feet. "I… I need some water. Do you need anything?"

She hardly waited for their answers before she quickly escaped to the kitchen, her hands shaking as she filled a glass of water and downed it in one gulp.

"Alice…." Jasper's voice was warm and velvety in her ear and she relaxed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle, setting his chin on her shoulder. "We don't have to do this. We can tell them to leave and figure it out on our own… Esme and Carlisle will…"

"Wait." she said, turning around to face him. "What did you say?"

"We don't have…"

"No, the other part."

His brow furrowed as he thought about what he had said. "Esme and Carlisle? Emmett's parents? I've told you about them… they pretty much adopted me and Rose when our dad died…"

"You never said Carlisle." Alice said, her mouth going dry as that name reverberated through her skull.

"I didn't?" He asked questioningly. "I mean, I guess I could have called them mom and dad. They took us in when shit hit the fan with our dad…"

Alice held her hand up and turned to fill the glass up again as she tried, futilely, to wet her suddenly parched mouth.

"Alice, what's going on?" Jasper asked worriedly and she slowly turned around to face him.

"My mom… the only thing she ever told me about my dad besides that he didn't want me was his name…"

Jasper's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as they both said his name out loud, their voices intertwining and suddenly she knew that she couldn't let this go. she had to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait! Again, I'm using my limited knowledge of things to move this story along. I _did_ do research though. **

**Six.**

Her boss was less than thrilled when she called off the next three days at work. Owen was even less thrilled when she asked Kate and Garrett to watch him while she took care of some things. It was the first time she had ever been away from her son but she couldn't bring him with her. Not for this.

Jasper held her hand while they made the call to the number that Emmett and Rosalie had provided. The _tip line_ , they had called it. These people had paid for a group of individuals to field calls for twenty-two _years_ , the dedication was almost suffocating.

As much as she wanted Emmett to be wrong, the thought that he might be made Alice hurt for Esme and Carlisle and she hadn't even met them yet.

The people on the phone were patient with her, walking her through the process of both sending a current photo to match with the age progression photo as well as where to show up to have an already-paid-for DNA swab done. It was serious business.

Emmett and Rosalie left later that day and they decided they wouldn't tell their parents yet about Alice, or who they thought she might be, until they had something more concrete.

They didn't have to wait long.

Two days later her phone woke her up at six in the morning. Jasper tugged her closer as she glanced at the unrecognizable number on the screen before she finally sent it to voicemail and snuggled deeper into his arms.

It rang again not even five minutes later and she groaned as she saw the same number and finally gave up, answering the call with a coarse greeting.

"Hello? Is this…Alice?" the voice on the other end questioned; timid and quiet.

She sat up straighter, pulling herself out of Jasper's protesting arms and heading into his attached bathroom.

"It is."

There was quiet on the other end and then a sob and the sound of shifting fabric before another voice came on the line, this time a man.

"Alice Brandon?" He questioned.

"This is she." she said again and she gripped the edge of the sink as she waited for the words that she feared would come next.

"This is Carlisle Cullen and… you're our daughter."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Jasper smiled as he held her hand over the armrest. "They're going to love you. Well… more than they already do."

"They don't even know me." she argued. "Besides, how can you even know that?"

Jasper sighed and looked at her as they drove along the twisty roads before his eyes met the road once more. "Alice, these are the people who took in twins after their alcoholic dad left them alone for two weeks with nothing more than stale bread and a half jar of old peanut butter to eat. My dad worked with Carlisle. After our mom died it seemed like he was going to be okay but a few years later he lost it. He found himself in a bottle and be damned with his kids. Rosalie acted out because of it and I crept into my shell but the Cullen's were there. They didn't give up on us. Just like they didn't give up on you."

She looked out the window then as they started to slow down.

"They're going to call me Mary…" She squeaked and she heard the light chuckle that came from the passenger seat as they turned down a drive.

"They won't call you anything you don't want them to darlin'." He promised and it was then that the trees parted and the house came into view.

It was a sprawling house, far different than the bungalows and apartments she had grown up in and it was absolutely breathtaking. She had known the Cullen's came from money, both their own and their families, but the thought that she belonged to that money still unsettled her.

"Owen would love this." she said, more to herself than her companion but Jasper agreed wholeheartedly as he pulled to a stop.

"He will."

She didn't miss his inflection that no matter what happened today, Owen would still see this place, but she only wished she had half of his confidence. They sat there for what seemed like forever as she willed her confidence to grow back.

When she had met the police the day previous to give a statement, she hadn't even felt this nervous and out of sorts. It just wasn't her. She was about to tell Jasper that she couldn't do it; that they needed to turn around because the thought of meeting these strangers, her family, was just too much.

But then she was there, standing on the front porch as she stared at Jasper's car and she was beautiful and radiant and warm and everything Alice would have pictured a mother to be.

"That's Esme." Jasper said quietly.

Alice nodded and she felt her lips pull up a bit as she unbuckled her seat belt. "She looks like Owen."

She heard Jasper snicker from behind her as she twisted to open the door and he jokingly warned, "Just wait until you meet Edward."

* * *

Esme was practically bouncing as she watched them stroll up the walk, Jasper's hand clutched firmly in Alice's and she had to laugh to herself as she realized that it was almost like a boy bringing a girl home to meet his mom. Or something.

She looked up when the sound of Esme's repressed sob reached her ears and the man she could only assume was Carlisle stood behind her, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as he too watched their approach.

Before she had even had time to blink Esme was there and she hesitated only long enough for Alice to nod before her arms were wrapped around the woman, pulling Alice against her. "You're home."

Alice laughed a little as she pulled back, "I guess I am."

Esme held her out at arm's length for a moment, tears trailing down her cheeks before she finally stepped back and Alice was shocked to realize she missed the warmth that the woman radiated. Her eyes danced to the other face on the porch then, the man standing beside Jasper. If she hadn't known better already, she would have thought them father and son, their twin heads of blonde hair shining in the sun; Carlisle smiled at her hesitantly, the wrinkles beside his deep blue eyes the only signs of his age and Jasper slid to her side.

"Alice, this is Carlisle," he said softly and the blonde man stepped forward.

"May I?" Carlisle asked quietly and she had barely nodded before he too had enveloped her in a hug.

She felt the tears spring to her eyes as the man held her firmly, though she couldn't really explain why. She had grown up with a mother who rarely, if ever, hugged her. Or showed any type of affection really, but feeling herself tucked under Carlisle's chin just felt so comfortable. So much like home.

"Please, come in, it's cold out here," Esme said, pulling the two apart and she smiled lovingly at the two of them as they moved toward the door, Jasper following behind.

If her reunion with her _parents_ was welcoming, the gathering in the house was even more so. Emmett stood off to the side, Rose standing on the staircase behind him and the former rolled her eyes as he rushed forward, wrapping Alice up in a hug. "I knew it," he said into her hair.

She smiled as she hugged him back and he pulled away, his eyes red and puffy as he moved back to Rose on the stairs who gave a small wave which Alice returned.

"Emmett," Carlisle sighed exasperatedly as he moved to stand beside his son, giving him a look.

"What? She's my sister…" Emmett replied proudly, beaming at Alice.

"Mar-Alice," Esme said and Alice turned her attention to the woman who reminded her so much of Owen. "This is Bella, our daughter-in-law and our son, Edward."

Alice's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Edward. Jasper hadn't been lying when he compared Owen to Edward, the resemblance was uncanny.

Edward gave her a crooked smirk as he adjusted the newborn baby in his arms and stepped forward, "Hello Alice. This is your niece Carlie."

Alice smiled as he came to a stop before her and she reached out to run a hand down the sleeping baby's plump cheek, "Hello Carlie."

Edward opened his arm then and Alice reached out, hugging him with one arm as his wife stepped forward from behind him, offering her hand.

Once greetings were out of the way, Jasper moved back to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip as they all made their way into the formal living room. Alice felt completely out of place here but she sat down nonetheless, encouraged by Jasper's presence.

"So," Esme began from where she sat beside Carlisle on the loveseat. "We don't know much… about where you've been."

"Oh," Alice began, looking to Jasper and relaxing a bit as he gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Well, we moved around when I was younger. I was born… well I thought I was born in Biloxi."

"Mississippi?" Esme asked, ignoring Alice's slip up.

"Yes," she said gratefully, "That's where we lived until I was ten, then we moved back here. We lived in Seattle for a while but my mo-well, we moved to Hoquiam when I was fifteen."

"You've lived in Hoquiam since then?" Esme asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"I went to the University of Washington for a while but I moved back..." she trailed off, not really sure why she felt the need to keep Owen a secret.

"But… who, who raised you?" Carlisle's voice asked this time and she turned to him.

Alice bit her lip, looking at the eyes on her until she met Jasper's encouraging gaze and she took a deep breath. "I was raised by Irina Brandon until I was seventeen. I graduated a year early and left for college at which point I met someone and…" she trailed off and it was then she realized her hesitance to tell the Cullen's of Owen. It wasn't that she was embarrassed or that she didn't want them to know, it was that she had been such a disappointment to her mother-Irina-who was the antithesis of these people, that she didn't know if she could handle if they were disappointed as well. She took a deep breath as she powered forward. "At which point I had my son and I was unable to continue so I moved back to Hoquiam and I've been there ever since."

Esme's hand raised up to cover her mouth and she looked at Carlisle with a watery smile. "We have a grandson?"

Alice nodded, "He's five, his name is Owen Anthony Brandon and he's the light of my life."

"Do- do you have a picture?" Esme asked hopefully through her tears and Alice didn't miss the smile on her face as she nodded and turned to pull her phone out.

"I have one." Jasper said before he turned to Alice, "If you don't mind?"

"Go ahead." She said softly as he pulled out his newer smart phone and opened up the pictures, showing Esme and Carlisle the one of him and Owen in front of their chosen Christmas tree.

"He's beautiful." Esme breathed as Carlisle nodded, reaching up with the back of his wrist to swipe at his eyes.

Alice felt her heart swell at the way they looked at the photo of her son. The son Irina called a mistake more often than not. These people,who knew nothing more of her than that their blood ran through her and what little she had told them, loved her son. She could see it in their eyes.

"So this Irina? She was…" Carlisle asked as he passed the phone to Edward behind him.

"She's a nurse." She said quietly, "She said that she uh… met you at the hospital where you worked."

"She said she knew me?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "A few months ago she mentioned you, by name. Until then I had never heard her so much as speak of you."

Silence stretched on in the wake of her words and eventually it was Emmett that broke it. "So, Anthony is his middle name? Where'd ya come up with that?"

She turned to see him looking at the picture of Owen, realizing that though they had met her, they had never met her son, "I don't know really… why?"

"That's a family name." Edward spoke up. "My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Quite a mouthful," Alice smiled as those around her chuckled.

"Better than Emmett McCarty Cullen if you ask me," Emmett scoffed.

Esme reached out, swatting his arm playfully, "That is my maiden name young man," Emmett had the decency to look sheepish as Esme continued. "I was an only child, and a girl. My parents had me when they were older; I thought it would make them happy to have their name carried on in some form or another."

"Are my grandparent's alive?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm afraid my parents are not," Esme said sadly, "I wish they had been here, to see you return home."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head.

"No, it's not a time for sadness, it's a happy day." Esme said, giving a radiant smile just as a ringing sound came from the kitchen. "That'll be lunch, I hope you like roast."

"Mom is the best cook." Jasper said into her ear and she gave the woman in question a smile as the baby in Edward's arms began to fuss.

"I think Carlie is hungry love," Edward said, handing the baby off to Bella.

Bella nodded and took the infant, moving to sit in one of the armchairs near the window to nurse her and the family fell into comfortable conversations as they asked Alice questions and she tried to answer. They asked her favorite foods and her favorite color and her favorite sports team- that came from Emmett. They asked her about her aversions and allergies and as much as they could about Owen. She noticed that Carlisle sat, his brow furrowed in concentration, the only one not asking Alice about her life before 'rediscovery' until Esme called for dinner.

They moved into the formal dining room then and Alice marveled at the large farmhouse table that sat in the room. The family fell into their seats without hesitation and Jasper pulled out her chair for her, sitting her beside Carlisle who was still seemingly lost in quiet contemplation.

They ate together, passing food and laughing as they regaled Alice with tales from their family. It wasn't until the subject of her kidnapping came up, that things shifted and a sadness seemed to settle over them all.

"We were outside," Emmett said, studying his peas intently. "I just remember I was so mad at you, I don't even remember for what. Maybe just not being the brother I wanted. I told you to leave me alone and pushed you down. You cried and I walked away and I went to play on the swing set, by the time I got there, you were gone."

Esme reached out, rubbing the soft curls on top of his head as she reassured him, "It wasn't your fault Emmy."

"I know that!" he swore, "I was five! But that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed about it!"

"Emmett," Rosalie said and she reached out to grasp his hand only to have him pull it away, tossing the napkin down on the table as he excused himself and left the room. Rosalie apologized quietly as she followed behind him.

"I didn't mean-" Alice started to say but Esme shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she said. "Emmett felt he was to blame for a long time. You were just, gone. We had search parties everywhere there were just no clues as to where you had gone. You're bear was gone and so were you and even at six, he felt responsible."

"I still have that bear." Alice said, gulping, "I had it for as long as I could remember and even past then. Owen sleeps with it now."

"Emmett got it for you." Esme explained.

Alice looked down, blinking against the tears in her eyes and Edward cleared his throat. "When I was four I got mad at Mom and Dad and hid in back of my closet for a while. I must have fallen asleep and I didn't understand why everyone was so upset when I came out. Of course I wasn't even born yet when you were taken, but Emmett, he was the most worried of them all. It hit him hard, that's why I think he's so happy you're back."

"We are all happy you're back," Esme supplied, "I only hope we don't overwhelm you."

"No," Alice insisted, "not at all. It's… different, having a family. I was alone before."

"Well, you'll be wishing for aloneness once this family gets done with you." Edward said with a smirk as his mom shot him a look.

Carlisle cleared his throat then, sitting up, and Alice turned her attention to him. "This woman… Irina was it?"

"Yes, Irina Brandon," Alice nodded.

"What did she look like?" he asked.

"Tall, long blond hair, light blue eyes." She said, thinking of the woman who had raised her. "Zero maternal instinct."

Carlisle nodded his head a look crossing his face as Esme asked, "what is it?"

"I just… I think I remember working with someone like that. A nurse, but her name wasn't Irina, It was Tanya. Tanya Bledsoe."

Alice pursed her lips and shook her head, "I've never heard that name before."

Carlisle looked at Esme, a silent and somber look passing between them before Esme turned back to Alice. "Please, tell me more about Owen?"

Alice happily obliged as they finished their dinners and she regaled them with stories of her son and his five years on Earth. Emmett and Rosalie eventually rejoined them and by the time they finished their meal, Alice no longer had a death grip on Jasper's hand.

By the time they were ready to leave, Alice readily accepted the hugs that were offered with promises of coming back soon and the promise of bringing Owen to meet them. As they pulled away, Alice couldn't help but smile as she leaned her head back against the seatback and Jasper squeezed her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 **A/N: WW, here's some more DaddyJas for you. Also, I've had a few guesses come through my inbox. I will say *someone* has gotten it pretty much figured out already. ;)**

 **Seven**

"So, grandma isn't my grandma?" Owen asked and Alice sighed. It was such a difficult concept to explain to a child and she feared she was doing a rotten job as it were.

Jasper looked at her, asking for permission and she nodded as she picked up her mug, sipping on the warm drink inside.

"When mommy was a little girl, even littler than you, your grandma Irina took her from her real parents."

"But- weren't they sad?" Owen asked.

"They were very sad, but they never stopped looking for her and now, they've found her."

Owen pondered this as he watched his legs swing back and forth before he finally looked up, "Will a bad person take me?"

Alice felt the tears sting her lashes. She wanted to tell him no, that nothing bad would ever happen to him but she also knew, from experience, that it wasn't a promise she could make. "I hope not," she finally said, "but if anyone ever did, Mommy would never stop looking for you. Not ever."

"And Jasper?" Owen asked hopefully, turning his attention toward the blonde man.

"Of course little man. I would be looking for you just as much as your mommy," he said with a smile. "Because that's what you do for people you love."

Owen nodded seriously and then turned to his mom, "can I go play?"

Alice laughed and nodded, "for just a little while, we're going to go visit the Cullen's for dinner and since they live far away we'll have to leave soon."

Owen was already halfway down the hallway and she laughed as she picked up his discarded plate and headed to the sink.

Jasper joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his chin on her shoulder as she washed the dishes and then wiped her hands on a dish towel before she picked up the stack of bills nearby.

"I wish you would let me help you," Jasper sighed, "Or Esme and Carlisle, you know they want to."

Alice turned in his arms, setting the bills down behind her as she smiled up at him, "It's a kind thought but they're not your bills."

"Might as well be," he smirked, "I'm here enough."

She frowned, "do you not want to be?"

His blue eyes narrowed as he pressed against her, his hands slipping under the back of her shirt, "What do you think?"

She laughed as she leaned up on her tiptoes to catch her lips with his, probing for entrance with her tongue which he readily accepted. Their mouths pressed together, as did their bodies and Alice's hips pressed into his as he moaned lowly into her mouth before finally pulling away, resting his forehead against hers. "As much as I want to continue this, and believe me I _do_ want to continue this, we have to go soon to get to Mom and Dad's on time."

Alice groaned but nodded and allowed him to peck her on the lips.

"I'll get Owen," he said with a smile and she allowed him to leave as she bit back her smile. It wasn't until she turned back around that she realized half of her stack of bills was missing.

She rolled her eyes and decided to get them back from the sneak later when he wasn't expecting it. After all, two could play that game.

* * *

"I'm Esme," she said as she bent down to Owen's level.

"We have the same hair." Owen exclaimed, turning back to Alice, "Mommy! She has my hair!"

Alice nodded with a chuckle, "she does."

"Are you my grandma?" he asked and Alice saw Esme tear up, her lower lip trembling as she nodded.

"I- I am." She said and laughed heartily as Owen reached out, wrapping his arms around her middle.

They had barely made it out of the car when they arrived before Emmett had swooped in to meet his nephew. Alice had been worried about Owen's reaction but it seemed that he had taken-not only to Jasper-but also to the Cullen's like a duck on the water. Save for Rosalie who he still seemed hesitant around, though Alice didn't blame him much for that.

They had finally made it into the house, with the promise that Owen could play nerf guns with Emmett before dinner and had made their way into the house where Esme and Carlisle were waiting.

"He's wonderful," Carlisle said from her shoulder, a smile on his face. "Esme always wanted a house full of children. She was hoping she would get more grandchildren, she's in heaven right now."

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, watching as Esme lifted Owen up onto the counter. "He's had a rough go of it. I'm glad he seems so happy."

"How do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"He was born early and he's dealt with being sick most of his life. He's not good at making friends really…"

Carlisle smiled wryly, "Gets that from Esme's side of the family I'm afraid. When we met she detested me."

Alice laughed, "I find that hard to believe."

"Honest to goodness truth," Carlisle chuckled, holding up his hand. "Took me weeks just to get her to talk to me, months to get her to agree to go on a date with me, surprised it didn't take me years to get her to marry me."

Alice smirked as she turned back to where Jasper had joined Owen at the counter and Esme handed them both a cookie, "Jasper told me, that you took him and Rose in, I'm glad he had you."

Carlisle smiled. "His father was my best friend, he knew… well he knew everything about me. It only made sense that we take care of his kids. Now...now I see them as my own."

Alice nodded, watching as Jasper jokingly complained that Owen's cookie had more chocolate chips and Esme rolled her eyes, causing the little boy to laugh as a thought occurred to her. "My mo-Irina, you said you knew someone like her? She… she told me not that long ago that you didn't deserve me, that 'they didn't deserve' me. Do you know what she meant?"

Carlisle looked away then, a hard look crossing his face fleetingly before he shook his head, "No idea."

And before she could press further, he had stepped forward and asked for his own cookie as Esme tried to shoo him away.

* * *

Alice and Owen spent their weekends at the Cullen's and when Christmas came around, she was surprised to find that they had just as many presents under the tree as everyone else.

She continued to work her waitressing job, despite both Jasper and her newfound parents protests. Jasper, however, had been able to convince her to let him help with the bills by pointing out that if he didn't he would have no choice but to spend more time at his own apartment and while she knew he was playing dirty, she didn't want to admit that the thought of not seeing him after work or watching him help Owen with his homework while she cooked dinner, made her sad.

The police checked in with her over the few weeks, asking her questions about the woman she had previously called mother and keeping her updated on their search. It seemed that the woman she had known had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

It wasn't until the first day of the new year, when a man came forward claiming to know of one of Irina's aliases, that they seemed to make any headway.

"She always used the same name," the officer explained, sitting across from Alice, Carlisle and Esme as Jasper stood behind them. Emmett had taken Owen out to play and Rosalie had joined them not long after. "Irina Brandon was one of them and while it was her most used, she also apparently had Maria Gonzales, Tanya Bledsoe, and most recently Carmen Brook."

"Tanya Bledsoe, she worked at the hospital where I did my residency." Carlisle said from beside Alice, his face white. "She was a nurse."

"She was also questioned soon after Mary disappeared." The officer explained. "She checked out and then from what we can figure she moved back to her home in Mississippi."

Esme sat rigidly, her hands clasped in front of her tightly, "So where is she now?"

"See, that's the problem. This man that came forward was a jilted lover it seems. He told us what he knew but it seems he only knew what she wanted him to know."

"You don't think she'll come back do you?" Jasper asked suddenly and Esme gasped.

"We have no reason to believe she will." The officer said.

"Perhaps Alice and Owen should stay here," Esme said softly.

"She doesn't know where I live." Alice said reassuringly. "She only ever met us at the park."

Esme nodded but didn't seem thoroughly convinced as the officer continued. "I promise you all, we are doing everything we can to find her. In the meantime I suggest trying not to worry about it. You've lost enough time together as it is. Let us handle it from here."

Carlisle nodded and stood up, shaking hands with the police officer before walking him out and Alice saw Esme's eyes following her husband as he left the room, a deep frown on her lips.

"It's okay Mom," Jasper supplied, reaching down to rest a hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay with them."

The woman nodded and patted his hand lovingly but there was something in her eyes that seemed to say something else. Something more.

Owen reappeared then however and Esme smiled as he asked for a drink and she quickly jumped up, taking him by the hand as she asked him what he would like, providing too many options for the one track mind of a five year old boy and Alice smiled as she watched their retreat while Jasper slid in beside her, his arm around her shoulders as he settled in and she turned, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She smirked, "Thank you, for staying."

He smiled as he leaned in, softly brushing her lips with his and she knew that he understood. It was more than just staying for the police officer's visit. It was staying at all.

"You're welcome," he breathed across her lips before he once more reclaimed them. Only breaking apart when Emmett and Owen walked in, teasing them relentlessly until they pulled apart only to shoot them both with their nerf guns.

* * *

"I still don't like it," Jasper said tersely as they sat in her living room.

Alice sighed as she stood up, "You've said that but-"

"No," he said quickly, reaching out to grasp her hips and pull her back against him.

She let out a squeal but allowed him to pull her down, settling her legs over his as she turned to face him.

"No what?"

"No, I don't have to like it. Look, I get it Al okay? You're not used to help but darlin' you aren't alone anymore."

"Jas-"

His brows rose and he placed a finger against her lips, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you so against this?" he asked.

She bit her cheek as she thought of it before she finally answered, "Because he's my son. It's his birthday and I should be able to give him that."

"By working yourself to the bone?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's not even that much and if you don't want to watch him then-"

He ground his teeth as she started to move to get up, pulling her tighter against him, "You know that's not it at all. Any one of us would love to keep that boy Alice, what we don't like is that you want to take on enough extra shifts to kill a horse and won't even listen to us."

"It's not that many hours, I've done it before and-" she paused as she watched him, at the look in his eye before she shook her head, "I can do it again."

His voice was soft then as he reached out, cradling her cheeks in his hands, "But you don't have to. Not anymore."

She wanted to argue, to tell him that it was her son and her responsibility to throw him the birthday he deserved but when he looked at her like that…

"Fine."

His brows rose again, "Really?"

She nodded, "But there _will_ be limits."

He nodded and used his fingers to cross his heart, "Scouts honor."

She rolled her eyes, again, and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm going to regret this…"

"Darlin'," he started with a smirk, "The party is already planned."

"But I didn't-"

He smirked, "Do you really think Esme would have listened?"

Alice groaned, letting her forehead fall onto her boyfriend's shoulder as he chuckled deeply, his arms wrapping tightly around her and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

In the end it was too much.

Esme had rented out the entire museum for Owen and each child (and Emmett) had their own archaeologist vest and hat. The meal had been catered and the cake was exquisitely decorated. It was over the top and completely inappropriate for a newly turned six year old.

As she took in the awestruck face of her little boy though, Alice couldn't find it in her heart to protest. Despite the ache in her heart that she hadn't been able to be the one to give it to him, the look on his face was enough to quell any guilt she might have felt from accepting the Cullen's kindness. The Cullens; her family. The thought was still foreign.

She shook herself as she forced her attention back to the party at hand, finding Jasper's head from across the room as he and Emmett tried to pin the neck on the brachiosaurus and Edward stealthily moved in and moved the poster every time Emmett took a turn. Her eyes scanned the crowd again until she found Owen, sitting by himself as the other kids played around him.

"You were never like that," Alice jumped as she turned to see Esme beside her, smiling at her. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong-"

"No," Alice insisted quickly, "It's just- Irina said something like that… before."

The look that always accompanied Irina's name flashed in the woman's eyes before she turned to look at Owen once more, a smile returning to her lips, "You were always such a happy baby. Of course Emmett was too, we were lucky like that. But you- there was something about you. People used to stop us in the store to talk to you. You were always so talkative and friendly." The woman laughed wistfully, "I always wondered if you would have been a little more guarded; more like me perhaps…"

Alice swallowed thickly as she looked back to Owen to see Carlisle had joined him at the table he sat at, smiling down at his grandson as they spoke to each other.

"I wanted to apologize," Esme said finally, her voice quieter. "I know you said you didn't want a party like this. I know I went overboard, I guess I just- I missed this with you; giving you these things. After you- well after you were gone I didn't let myself do things like this for the boys. I wasn't- I wasn't the mom I should have been for them but now- now I want to be that woman. For Owen and Carlie, for Edward and Emmett and...and for you."

Alice turned then, looking at the woman before her. The woman who had carried her under her heart and grown her inside her womb. She smiled as she reached out to grasp Esme's hand and gave it a squeeze.

They didn't speak anymore as they stood there, watching the children run around and grinning as Owen finally got up to join them, but they held on to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: So you remember how I said this story was already written? Well, in reading through I felt it was missing something. I wanted to add a little more in so I did but that means that this chapter is very short. The next one should be up pretty quick and I hope you don't mind this little in between chapter. Quite a lot of feels in it but also a few hints. See if you can figure it out. ;)**

 **Eight**

They existed in a state of uncertainty. Irina was a constant looming cloud over their heads but they pushed it back; out of their minds as they tried to move forward. The Cullen's were quickly becoming some of the most important people in her life, and in Owen's. She had thought, at first, that it would be better to not get too close, to not get too attached, but it was impossible.

Esme was always there, texting and calling just to say hello to both her and Owen. She sent leftovers home anytime they made the trek out there and would drive all the way herself just to see the both of them if she felt like it. Alice wondered often what it would have been like to have had that growing up. They spoke often about what Alice had been like as a baby. It was during these chats that she learned despite her petite nature she had been the largest of the Cullen children weighing in at nine pounds six ounces- she had almost spit her coffee out when Esme had proudly proclaimed that. She learned that she had been jaundiced as a newborn and that the scar on her forehead came from when Emmett- in a toddler tantrum, had accidentally hit her with one of his toy cars. Alice felt like she had found a part of her that she hadn't even known she was missing in Esme.

Emmett was the big brother she had never known she wanted. The man was, for all intents and purposes, a child. He laughed at things that sounded dirty far too often and his favorite phrase- that's what she said- was uttered so often that Owen took to saying it, much to her chagrin. The man was a menace; he was also a teddy bear. He loved fully and deeply and she had no doubts that she was safe when he was around. He still blamed himself for her disappearance, she could tell when they talked of their childhoods and he would get that look on his face that seemed like he was carrying something far too heavy on his shoulders. She showed him, as much as she could, that she didn't blame him. She wasn't sure that anyone could. Rosalie was still growing on her but she could see that the woman loved her older brother with everything she had and well, Alice liked her a little more for that every day.

Growing up, Alice had always had this idea that Irina would someday have another baby. Despite the fact that the woman had the maternal instincts of a wooden bat, it was something she had always wanted; a baby brother. Where she was sure, however, that her baby brother would have been pesky and annoying, Edward was the opposite. He was kind and gentle and incredibly talented. Alice had walked in on him teaching Owen how to play piano, their faces screwed up in the same kind of pinched expression as they plunked on the keys and she had smiled to herself as she watched them. With his daughter Edward was the softest; she would see it as he would stand in the room, cradling her head in his palm against his shoulder as he bounced her up and down and as he sat with her and Owen and read to them. Bella was quiet but kind, her big brown eyes bore the weight of having to grow up too fast and Alice knew that they were kindred spirits like that.

Jasper was with her through it all, his hand on her back and his presence always comforting. He was good- so good- with Owen and she could tell that the man loved her son, almost as much as her son loved him. She was thankful for that day that had led them together, despite the mess that her life was she would never trade that day, or him.

There was only one person that she hadn't seemed to crack. Carlisle was her father, the man who had helped create her. He was kind and loving. She saw it when he would brush Esme's hair over her shoulder and place a kiss to her cheek. She saw it when he would cradle Carlie in one arm and Owen in the other as they all sat around the living room. She saw it and she felt it but still, he kept his distance. As though there was something just out of reach that kept him held back. Of course she pushed then, trying to snap the ties that had him keeping her at arm's length. For the most part, however, it was useless. Whatever his reasons, Carlisle was steadfast in them. He was soft and compassionate and she knew that he cared but he was never too close; always guarded.

* * *

It had been four months since she had found the Cullen's, since she had returned and- for the most part- they had kept it under wraps. There was still no word on Irina and though the investigators still checked in regularly, Alice wasn't sure whether the case would ever come to a close. The woman had disappeared. Esme had worried for months over the safety of their living arrangements, had even tried to convince her to move in with them on several occasions, but Alice had persisted. She was an adult after all and she didn't need her mother and father's protection. Besides, she still had Owen to think of and he had a school he liked and a teacher he adored. So they stayed and Jasper all but moved in.

It was one rainy day in April that Alice got another call from the school. She cursed her luck as she ran through the torrential downpour towards his school because of course he would come down with something when Jasper had had to go observe a procedure in a neighboring city. She sent off a quick text to him to let him know as she gathered her son and hurried back to the bus and to the nearest hospital as he shook in her arms.

She didn't have to wait this time as the receptionist took one look at her little boy hanging wearily on her shoulder, the color drained from his face, and hurried them towards the back. The doctors were there then, pushing her gently to the side as they worked and she stood on quaking knees as the words floated over her until finally, a nurse pulled her a way with forms to fill out.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to fill things out before the nurse took pity on her and asked the questions for her as Alice answered languidly. No she didn't have insurance, no she didn't need government assistance, no he didn't show any signs this morning and finally- finally- they were done and she was led back in to where they had her little boy lying prone on a bed a mask over his little face as he slept.

And finally, she cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I am making a career change and things have been crazy. To make it up to you another chapter will be posted tomorrow! Again, medical terminology here. No need to tell me how wrong I am in a review. You can send me a pm if it bothers you that much though! :)**

 **Chapter 9**

The steady bleating of the machine woke her, the rest of the hospital quiet save for the din of noise coming from the door that stood slightly ajar. She blinked as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes before she finally spotted him.

Carlisle was standing at the end of Owen's bed, his hair mussed as he stared down at the clipboard in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, watching as he startled slightly at the sound of her voice.

"I- I'm not supposed to be; technically that is" the corner of his lips pulled up slightly a look Alice had seen on both her son and Edward before it fell away, "When Jasper texted though, I couldn't- I wanted to be here."

She scoffed at that as his behavior over the past few months flashed in her mind, "I'm surprised."

He blanched slightly before he sighed, setting the clipboard back on the bed and moving to sit down on the window seat near her chair. He was silent, templing his fingers, and he looked as though he were lost in thought. Alice ignored him as she reached over to grasp Owen's hand in her own, wanting to feel his heart beating beneath her fingers.

"I owe you an apology," he finally said and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Esme told me I've been...distant." she scoffed again but he continued, "You have to understand that you were gone for _so_ long and to be quite honest I assumed, wrongly, that we would never see you again. It was Esme that insisted we keep the ads in circulation. Esme that headed up the volunteer call center, I- I saw what it did to us. To lose you. I wanted you back, of course I did, but I wanted to be strong. For Esme, for the boys.

"We lost so much the day you were taken. We lost our daughter, our beautiful baby girl, of course but we lost- I lost my wife, Emmett lost his mother. When you came back Esme just knew it was going to fix everything but here we see you and you're… you're Alice. You're not Mary. And I shouldn't have expected you to be; you have a life and a beautiful son but I worried. I worried you would leave us again, that you would take yourself out of the equation. That I would be left to pick up the pieces again and I couldn't-" he stopped, clearing his throat, "I didn't want to get attached and you realize you didn't want me in your life-"

Alice pursed her lips at that. There was so much she wanted to say to the man before her but as she sat, staring at him she noticed- for the first time- how _tired_ he looked. It must have been hard, she thought, to live with so much pain.

"Alice, I should tell you-" he started again but at that moment Owen started coughing, the sound high pitched and yearning and Alice turned quickly as she saw him struggling to breathe.

"Owen-" she cried, reaching out to him.

Carlisle jumped up then, pushing her back gently as he pushed the alarm button on the bed and he pushed the head of the bed down as Alice stood dumbly behind him.

He slipped into doctor mode then, his previously sagging shoulders were straight as he looked over her son and when the nurses came in her quickly briefed them on what he had seen. It was a flurry, a cyclone, the air sucked out of the room and Alice would have died to give her son her own breath then a she watched her son struggle to catch his own.

Seconds felt like minutes as they dragged and a nurse tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her away from Owen as they intubated him and then, it was calm.

"Alice," Carlisle's voice was low in her ear and she realized only as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him, that she was sobbing. "Alice he's alright, come here."

He held her then, her head tucked below his chin and for once as she looked at her son in the bed, she didn't feel quite so terrified as her dad whispered his reassurances to her over and over again.

* * *

"RSV?" she asked as Carlisle handed her a cup of coffee. The doctor nodded once, "But he's had that before."

"It's possible to get it more than once," Carlisle said, "And since he has a weakened immune system it probably lended to the respiratory distress."

"Right, As Doctor Cullen said," the other doctor began and Carlisle looked only slightly embarrassed at having taken over, "His breathing has cleared and though his oxygen saturation is a little low he seems to be doing well. We'll keep him here for a few more days for observation but I believe he's out of the danger zone now."

Alice nodded, turning to see where Esme sat with Owen on the bed, coloring a picture together. She smiled, turning back to where Carlisle was asking the doctor question after question about her son's lungs and she was glad that he was here.

"It might be a good idea to get your place tested as well, mold can often exacerbate lung issues which seems to be the case after a cursory glance at his charts," the doctor supplied.

"I agree," Carlisle said, "And thank you Doctor Mertz."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen, it was truly a pleasure meeting you," the doctor said smiling at the man beside her.

"And you," Carlisle supplied before he turned, pushing the door open and gesturing for Alice to go through.

Looking at Owen it was hard to believe that only twenty four hours before he had been unable to breathe unassisted. She was thankful, if for nothing more, than having Carlisle and Esme with her.

"Look mom!" Owen cried as she moved further into the room, "Nana Esme bought me markers!"

Esme looked sheepish, "I hope you don't mind I just thought that crayons might become boring and-"

"It's great," Alice smiled, reassuring the woman, "Did you tell her thank you?"

"Thank you nana!" Owen said, using the new nickname he had decided to try out for the woman, and reaching out for a hug.

"Alice," Carlisle started, "I was hoping we could revisit the idea of you moving in with us-"

"I don't-"

"No," They all turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway, his luggage beside him, "She's moving in with me."

"Jasper," Alice cried moving across the room to greet her boyfriend. "What are you doing back? Your trip-"

"Isn't as important as Owen, or you-" he said quietly, bending down to press his lips to hers. She responded greedily, drinking him in as he pulled her tighter against her until she heard a throat clear behind them.

"You didn't have to-" she said as they pulled away finally.

"No, you're right," he said, "I didn't but I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere and if Owen is sick than here is where I need to be. And if there's even a chance that your apartment is making Owen sick-"

She narrowed her eyes, "Did you read his file?"

"I might have peeked at Mertz' notes," the man said quietly and Alice only shook her head as he moved away from her to sit on the bed beside Owen, wrapping him up in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"You know," Carlisle started and Alice realized only then that he had moved to stand beside her, "You could do a lot worse than him."

Alice bit her lip, watching as Owen pointed out whatever he had been drawing to the man. She knew he was right, in fact she was sure she couldn't do _any_ better than Jasper Hale but she was sure that he could do a lot better than her.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Emmett said, wiping his brow and leaning his hands on his knees as he took a large lungful of air.

"Oh, quit being dramatic," Rosalie said from behind him, "You moved three boxes."

"Four!" he protested, "And they were big boxes."

"No they weren't uncle Em!" Owen said cheerfully from where he sat with Esme on Jasper's couch. "They were from my room. One was stuffed animals."

He narrowed his eyes at his nephew as the rest of his family laughed around him. It had taken nearly a week to convince Alice to move into Jasper's place but in the end the mold that the company Carlisle and Esme had insisted they hire had found had been enough of a deciding factor. Jasper's building was new and though she was _sure_ it was too soon, she wouldn't put Owen's health at risk anymore.

 _Just until I find something else I can afford_ she had finally relented but the smile on Jasper's face had told her that she was pretty sure they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm going to pick up pizzas," Carlisle announced to the room.

"Oh, let me get my wallet," she said, "For helping me move."

"You can get it but that doesn't mean I'm going to take it," Carlisle laughed and she knew it was useless then as he walked out the door, still chuckling.

It was far from perfect, their relationship, but something had shifted between them at the hospital. She would still see it sometimes, that look that crossed his face when he thought she wasn't looking but he hid it well when she was. They had never finished their conversation from the hospital, Carlisle telling her it wasn't anything important, but she had a feeling there was something else there.

In any case she was happy. Owen was happy and healthier than she could ever remember him being and she had a newfound understanding of the cause of some of his health issues, Edward having gone through much the same and for once, she wasn't alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Sorry this is late! I really had the best intentions to update last night. But, better late than never!**

 **Chapter 10**

Alice had grown to love the people she had only just learned were her family in the months since she had been reunited. As they all sat around the table, listening to Owen describe his week at school in great detail, she couldn't help but smile.

Carlie fussed from the rock'n play sleeper and Owen jumped down, running over quickly to gently put the pacifier back in her mouth, rubbing her forehead softly as everyone smiled at him as the baby fell back to sleep.

"He's a great kid." Emmett said from beside her and she nodded, smiling at her son as he moved back to his chair and started back into his story as though he had never stopped.

"He is," Alice nodded.

"We love him." Emmett smiled. "We love you too."

He reached over to clasp her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and she returned it, smiling at her big brother.

"Hey, Em," Jasper said suddenly as Owen took a break from storytelling to shove some meatloaf in his mouth. "I was thinking… you and Rose need some practice."

Jasper sent a wink at Rose who shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Want to come babysit this Friday?" Jasper continued, ignoring his twin.

"Of course!" Emmett said, reaching over the table to fist bump Owen. "I love spending time with little dude…wait, why do I need practice?"

Emmett turned to his wife who raised her eyebrows expectantly and Esme nearly screeched as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to the couple as Emmett's brain slowly began to catch up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really!" Rosalie laughed.

He wasted no time at all as he pulled her against him, kissing every square inch of her face before he slid down, talking to her nonexistent belly.

"What's happening?" Owen asked in confusion.

"Well, little dude, your aunt Rosie and I are going to have a baby!" Emmett explained before anyone else could.

Owen looked down, contemplating, and for a moment, Alice worried about his reaction to the news before he finally looked up, meeting their gazes. "Can I hold the baby like I hold Carlie?"

"Of course Owen! I would love for you to do that!" Rose smiled and for the first time since they had been introduced, Owen smiled broadly at Rosalie. The blonde woman beamed in response and everyone else offered up their congratulations until it finally settled back down.

"So… is that still a yes?" Jasper asked.

"Hell ya!" Emmett said, before quickly amending, "heck ya, I mean! Sorry!"

Alice laughed at the man and waved it off as Owen and Emmett began to plan out every aspect of their night together and she leaned into Jasper.

"Any hint as to what we're doing?" she asked.

"Nope." He said with a smile as he shoved some meatloaf in his mouth, effectively avoiding her questioning.

"So, Alice, you said that you had some complications with Owen?" Esme asked.

"I did." Alice nodded, looking quickly at Rose, "It was rare so please don't worry but I went into labor early and I ended up losing too much blood. I had to have a blood transfusion and he spent three months in the NICU."

"I was sick." Owen offered up, "but I'm better now."

"Yes, you are." Esme smiled, reaching over to smooth his messy hair down. "He reminds me so much of Edward when he was younger."

"But he's cooler, like his uncle Emmett!" Emmett said with a wink which Owen tried- and failed- to return.

Edward tossed a stray carrot at his brother which Emmett somehow managed to catch in his mouth as Esme admonished the both of them. As Alice watched the ensuing 'argument' she couldn't help but laugh at her family. Her _family_.

The thought still made her smile.

* * *

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?" Alice asked as she leaned into the mirror, applying her lipstick.

"Nope," Jasper smirked as he finished buttoning his shirt from behind her.

She shook her head but continued with her makeup until she was pleased with it. She walked to their closet, pulling out the dress he had asked her to wear and slipping it on.

"Need help?" Jasper asked as she turned to him and he gently zipped up her dress before leaning down to place a kiss on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready," she smiled as she slipped on the shoes she had pulled out ahead of time.

They walked into the living room, wisely choosing to ignore that Emmett hid something behind his back at their entrance as Owen laughed hysterically.

"Okay, no burning the house down," Alice commanded.

"Aye, aye captain!" Emmett said dramatically, saluting her.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss and hug Owen good-bye, reminding him to be a good boy while they were gone.

Emmett was next, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead before he spun her around, his arm still around her, and pointed at Jasper. "You keep her safe, keep your hands to yourself and bring her home before ten."

Alice shot him a look, that he ignored, while Jasper rolled his eyes but played along, "yes sir."

Appeased, at least for the moment, Emmett let go of her and she walked over to grab her clutch, slipping her cell phone inside of it. "Bedtime is at nine Emmett, no later."

"Nine? How will we get everything done?" he bellowed.

"He goes to bed at eight on school nights," Jasper supplied as he helped Alice into her coat and then opened his arms up to Owen who jumped into them eagerly.

Emmett continued to grumble as the pair left and Alice watched as he pulled out what looked suspiciously like a marshmallow gun as the door shut behind them.

"They'll be fine. I mean, Edward made it and Emmett's not much older mentally than he was then," Jasper assured her with a laugh as they walked down the stairs.

She nodded as she let him lead her out the front door and into his car, settling back against the seat as they drove.

They were ten minutes away when Alice realized she had set her clutch down on the counter after she put her cell phone in it.

"It'll be fine," Jasper reassured her. "I have my phone and if anything happens they'll call."

She nodded, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut as they continued on.

Alice managed to push it down as they approached their destination and she looked at Jasper as he pulled to a stop by the horse drawn carriage.

"You're not afraid of horses are you?" he asked suddenly.

"No, but I'm allergic," she replied, laughing at his face, "I'm kidding. I love horses."

"Good." He smiled as he slid out of the car and came over to her side, opening the door for her before she had even gotten her seatbelt undone.

He locked the door behind them as they left the car and she smiled as he helped her up into the carriage. "This is wonderful, what made you want to do this? I mean, we've already moved in, no need to butter me up there."

Jasper smiled as he pulled the offered blanket onto their laps and entwined their hands together. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. I just realized, the other day that while I thoroughly enjoyed our first date, I thought something a little more romantic than _Jurassic World_ and the McDonald's play place was in order."

Alice laughed and leaned into him as he kissed her forehead.

They laughed together, enjoying the carriage ride together as they reminisced of their meeting and the crazy events that had happened in the last few months. Her lips and nose were frozen by the time the carriage returned to the parking lot but she had never had more fun.

Jasper kissed the tip of her nose before he helped her down.

"Now?" she asked as she slid her cold hands under his coat, smirking as he yelped at the contact of her fingers against his flesh.

"Now we eat," he said.

"Okay, but I have to warn you, I don't think these shoes are conducive to the play place," she quipped.

Jasper laughed heartily as he moved to unlock her door and helped her inside the car, "Actually, I got reservations at the Marigold."

He smirked as he shut the door on her surprised face and she shook her head, looking around just as the console vibrated from underneath her arm. She jumped and opened it, pulling out Jasper's forgotten phone to see fifteen missed calls.

"What?" he asked as he slid into the seat and he pulled the phone from her grasp, sliding the first name over and putting it to his ear as he started the car.

She listened to the one sided conversation, her heart thundering in her ears as Jasper quickly put the car into reverse and drove, too fast, out of the parking lot before hanging up.

"Alice…" he started as he took a left turn onto the highway.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Is it Owen? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Sick?"

"Alice," Jasper said lowly, "Irina, she showed up… she- they took Owen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other recognizable character or work.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Chapter 11**

The apartment was a mess of police officers and emergency personnel and Alice hurried up the steps quickly, Jasper right behind her, to find Emmett getting looked over by the paramedics, Rose white faced beside him.

"What happened?" Alice demanded as she marched through the door. "Where is my son?"

"Alice," Esme appeared from beside her, gently wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulder. "the police are here."

"Where's Owen?" she bellowed and she felt Jasper behind her.

"She showed up here," Emmett finally said and Alice twisted, only just noticing the blood stained bandage on his shoulder and his equally as pale face. "We ordered pizza right after you left and I thought it was the delivery boy. She had a man with her and when I tried to keep them out he pulled a gun."

Alice's hand flew to her mouth, covering a sob and Emmett's eyes welled up. "I didn't- I failed him Alice."

She shook her head, walking to his side, pulling his hand into hers. "No, you didn't."

"I did." He cried and she reached out to pull his head against her stomach gently. "I failed him like I failed you. It's my fault."

"No, it's not." She assured him gently and the buzz of police activity started up again. Alice looked at Jasper from across the room, Esme wrapped in his arms, both of their faces stained with tears.

"It is," Emmett choked.

"It's not," a different voice said and every eye turned to see Carlisle walking into the room, still in his scrubs and lab coat. "It's not your fault Emmett because… because it's mine."

* * *

Alice sat on the couch, holding her mug in her hand tightly. Jasper sat on the other end of the couch, perched on the very edge, his head hanging in his hands.

The police had mostly cleared out, save for the few that were still in the apartment, waiting for a call or Owen's return. Alice's eyes were burning but she had no more tears to cry. She was so, so angry; at Irina, at her accomplice.

Shortly after they had arrived, Emmett had been transported to have his gunshot wound cared for while Carlisle had gone with the police to give a statement. Edward and Bella had arrived and were in the kitchen with Esme.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly in the quiet of the apartment. Taunting them with every minute that Owen was lost to them.

The door opened and Alice turned to see Carlisle walk in, Emmett following behind, his arm completely bandaged.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked and the man shook his head, shrugging the coat he had draped across his back off.

"He checked out AMA." Rose explained as she slid into the door, nodding at the officer who stood guard outside.

"You shouldn't be here." Jasper said but the big man ignored him.

"No, I want answers," Emmett bit out as Edward, Bella and Esme appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "And you're going to give them to us _Dad_."

Carlisle nodded solemnly and gestured for everyone to sit down. They obeyed, Bella settling in the armchair, Edward between her legs as Esme moved to sit on the couch beside Alice. Emmett took the other armchair and pulled Rose onto his lap gently.

"I don't know where to begin…" Carlisle started once everyone was seated.

"How about where you said this was your fault and the cops dragged you off." Emmett said through clenched teeth.

Carlisle sighed and reached up, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Everything that has happened, from the time that Mary was abducted until now, is my fault," Esme opened her mouth to argue but he shook his head, stopping her, "No Esme, I need- this needs to be out. I haven't been honest. With you, or anyone else for that matter. There was a time in our lives when your mother and I had some problems. We had made it through med school and she was finally able to stay home with you, Emmett. But my hours were long and consuming and sometimes I wouldn't even come home. She detested it and I ignored her because I thought… well I thought she was being insufferable. It was during this time that I met a young nurse at the hospital. She was… everything that your mother wasn't. She was daring and bold and temperamental and I'm ashamed to admit that I had an affair with her."

"What?" Emmett roared and Rose had to keep him from jumping out of his seat.

Alice reached out to Esme- her mother- pulling her hand into hers.

"Emmett, please calm down." Esme said gently, "I knew about this."

"You knew?" Edward asked and Esme nodded.

"I told your mother about my indiscretions later on. The affair lasted a while and I thought… I thought I was in love with Tanya. I told your mother that I was going to leave her for this woman and she told me that if it was what I wanted and what would make me happy that she wouldn't fight it and I realized then that I was being a complete ass. I had the woman I loved in front of me all along and I was going elsewhere," Carlisle stopped, shaking his head and swiped at his wet cheeks, "I broke things off with Tanya and got a job at a different hospital as your mother and I worked to fix our marriage. It was during this time that your mother found out she was pregnant with you, Alice. Tanya wrote to me, telling me she was pregnant and that she was intending on keeping the baby. I told her that I was working on my relationship with my wife and as deplorable as it is, I told her that I wanted nothing more to do with her. I'm humiliated by my actions and that I was, at the time, willing to turn my back on a child but I kept it from your mother in the hopes that I could fix my marriage. When Alice was born we were in counseling and things were, by all means, perfect again. I… I sent money to Tanya off and on for a while. She sent me photos of a baby she said was mine until suddenly they just stopped. I didn't give it any more thought until she showed up at the hospital where I was working. She tried to initiate a sexual relationship again and I turned her down. Shortly after that, she left once more, though she did write to tell me of how our child was doing and I, in turn, sent more money. Alice disappeared shortly after that, but even in our grief, she continued to write, telling me about this little girl. I was angry that my daughter with my wife was gone but my daughter with my mistress was growing and flourishing. She threatened to tell quite a few times, but I always managed to quell that and in turn, I provided support for a child I had never met. I had no idea that it was Mar-Alice. Not until she found us and she mentioned Irina. I should have said something then but I didn't and now… now she has taken Owen."

Everyone in the room sat staring at the man as he finished his speech. Edward had moved to his feet sometime during it and he paced by the kitchen doorway.

"You're telling me that you cheated on mom and this… whore told you that you had a child and you paid her off?" Edward asked.

"How…" Esme said quietly from beside Alice. "How did I never know?"

"Please Esme," Carlise said softly, "Please forgive me. I wanted to tell you so many times. I- I hid it well. David helped me, he insisted it was best not to tell you and-"

"My _father_ helped you?" Jasper sneered from Esme's other side, "and you listened to him?"

Carlisle hung his head in shame and his shoulders shook, "I am so, so sorry."

The silence seemed to hang over them all, pressing in on all of them as they all sat with their own thoughts until a phone ringing brought them all out of their stupor. Alice jumped up, moving to the table quickly and the cops sitting there nodded as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly and let out a relieved breath as Irina's voice filled her ear.

"Alice?" She said roughly,

"Mom, please, where's Owen?"

"You need to see, Alice. He isn't what you think he is. He abandoned me! I raised you alone because of him."

"You took me," she said shakily. "You took me from them."

"I had a baby," Irina said flatly. "Her name was Nettie and she was beautiful. He chose you over her. He chose his _wife_ over her. Did he tell you that?"

"He…he told me mom." Alice said softly, trying to contain her anger.

"Did he? Did he tell you he wanted me first? Did he tell you that? And then she told him she was pregnant with you and it ruined everything."

Alice closed her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. "Can I talk to Owen please Mom? Please? I know you love me. I know that you wouldn't hurt him… please, just let me talk to him."

There was silence on the line before a small voice sounded. "Mommy?"

"Oh, Owen." Alice cried, and the police on the phone gestured for her, showing her the questions they had written down. "Owen are you okay?"

"Yes mommy, but bad grandma hurt uncle Emmett and took me away," he said shakily.

"I know baby, but uncle Emmett is okay and…and don't call her bad grandma in front of her anymore okay?" she said as she moved on to the next question. "Can you tell me, do you see anything where you are?"

"shelves,"he said simply.

"Okay, remember what mommy and Jasper said Owen?"

"That you would find me?" he asked

"Yes, we are going to find you Owen okay? Just be brave and we'll come get you. I love you," she sobbed and the phone lifted from her hands as she lost it.

"Owen, it's Jasper, I love you too little man, listen, can you tell me if you saw anything where you are?" he said, "Okay, anything else?... Owen? Owen?" he cursed as he tossed the phone back down on the table and rubbed his hand roughly down his face. "He said he saw an angel and a white crown."

"Where would she take him?" Alice cried.

"I…. I think I know." Carlisle said from behind them and despite his faults, Alice could have kissed him at that moment.

The police stood up then and nodded at Carlisle and Alice didn't hesitate as she grabbed her coat.

"Ma'am," the police officer said, "you should stay-"

"Like hell I am," she responded, ignoring him as she pushed past him to head out the door and she was vaguely aware of Jasper following behind her as they followed Carlisle down the steps and out the door. She was going to stop at nothing until she found her son.

 **A/N: Some of you called it. Don't hate me too much.**


End file.
